Revenge:Gods Among Us
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter Parker, Earth's greatest hero's life is great. His powers have increased, his wife is pregnant he's even an Avenger. But he's just lost it all. Sabretooth has grown insane over the years and now kills for fun. He wants a safer world and with the power of a god to change it who can stop him? Inspired by the upcoming DC game Injustice:gods among us. should it be a Harem review.
1. Rise from the ashes

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among Us.)**

**Chapter 1: Rise from the Ashes**

"Either embrace the other or die. Now answer are you spider or man?" Asked an enormous Spider standing on a web. I was completely nude but it was covered by white energy.I stare blankly at the Spider."You have been denying what you truly are. So much more than spider, then man. Now you must embrace your Spider side and no one will be able to stop you."

'I don't want to be a spider. But Mary Jane means the world to me. She is my world. So bring me back." I answered as I began to glow the awakened inside a silk cocoon. I fall into the Hudson river. I jump out and swing to Avengers Tower. There I try to explain how I'm alive MJ is simply glad I am.

I'm in Tony's lab, where the top minds in the world are trying to figure out why I am still alive. At one point Tony goes to touch My shoulder, but I reacted before he could and tripped him without realizing I was doing it.

"Just let Peter enjoy his second chance at life."Aunt May tells Stark and the others Running off, I leave and take Mary Jane for a ride around the city. When we return to Stark Towers.

**The Next Day**

Peter goes back to Dr. Strange who tells him him he is caught in a "cosmic web". He explains that he can actually choose to be the spider who made the web or the "meal" as Peter put it. Then Peter realizes that being the spider gives him a new predator side. He notes this during his rematch with Venom. He soundly beats him. He questions Dr. Strange and wonders if there's any way he can help.

"It's more complex than you know Peter. You are the human embodiment of spiders. One day if you allow this feral spider side to surface you may become it."

"Are you saying I'll become a Man-Spider?"

"Yes but there is one and only one way to help."

"Well break it out!"

"Okay but I have some warnings. To rid yourself of this "other"I must split between you and the others possessing the Spider-totem. It will increase there abilities slightly while giving you some of there's. It will increase your natural powers as well. Your Spider sense for example you will be able to see into the future. You will not be able see other Spider-powered beings. Another instance is your strength. It will continue to grow each day until you become the strongest man on Earth possibly the universe."

"Do it doc. I scared MJ. The look of fear in her eyes. I don't want her to be that way. If I must become a god to assure that let it be done."

"If you are sure then I will begin."

**Later that day**

Peter goes to get his costume fixed when a building falls. Attempting to save the people inside Peter realizes he gained the ability to see in the dark. He also has the ability to feel the vibrations in his web as well as feel when wind patterns change. When he finds a little girl he sees that he can stick her to his back instead of just with is hands and feet. Else where Tony is working on a costume for Peter.

**Three Years Later  
**

"Oh MJ." Peter whispered as he sat in a crouched position. Staring at his wife. Ever since his powers increased his senses did. He could hear. Whenever he was around MJ. Two heart beats coming from one person. MJ was pregnant. MJ awaken and found Peter staring at her." The jig is up lady. I hear him. Another heart beat inside your womb. I have another baby. I have a son." Peter was tearing up.

'Fine fine you caught me. I wanted to keep a secret. But I guess you cannot hide anything from the most powerful man on the planet." MJ cooed

"Th Hulk could take me. But forget that. I have a son. I can't wait to teach him every thing I know, get him into a great college. I'll do any thing and everything to protect him."Peter begins to pace around the room making plans to check up on MJ and the baby. MJ tries and fails to get his attention. She then tosses a book at his head only for Peter to easily dodge.

"Ah-ha! Your plan is finally apparent, spider, you have come to this planet only to breed! And you have chosen earth's most beautiful woman for your nefarious scheme!"

'Joke all you want but I will protect you. Just relax."

'I won't just sit around waiting for you to come home by the window for nine months. It's not in my nature."

"I'll worry."

"Peter do you remember how powerful you are. What about your spider sense? Use it to keep and eye on me, no us." There is a brief tension. MJ decides to break it." Is there trouble in the city?"

'There might be. My spider sense tells me I may be called a way by the Avengers."

"Go save the world." MJ says getting closer and then kissing him. The moment Peter leaves her pager buzzes. She checks it. There is a photo shoot down at the docks and her manager/photographer Harry Osborn got her and Flash Thompson a job. She gets up and goes to the door as Harry is waiting outside.

Peter left for the city in costume, and found Wolverine heading for Horizon Labs to investigate the theft of a 'sensitive' item. He sensed Logan's presence. He could now run at speeds as fast as 500 mph and used cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers to run across water. He then landed on the former samurai's boat but before he could tell Wolverine the good news, the X-man correctly guessed Mary Jane's pregnancy from his physical signs causing Peter to stare in shock.**(RGAU: Because it needs to be said Peter got his ability to fly from Spiderwoman AKA Jessica Drew but prefers to web sling. He only fly's when in need of faster transportation.)**

"Please Parker your grinning like an haven't looked this scared since you fought Morlun." Wolverine pointed at him."Plus it shows on your costume." Peter's utility belt and web shooters were exposed.

"Wolverine, Logan will you become the child's Godfather?"He then asked surprising his close friend, and went on about the baby's heartbeat to a smiling feral mutant.

The next morning he was horrified to discover Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson's bodies next to a bloody claw marks. Mary Jane was kidnapped during their shoot, so he asked Wolverine for assistance and the whole Avengers and Fantastic Four began the search for his missing wife. Sabretooth had indeed kidnapped her, and hijacked a submarine with NightWolf formerly known as Feral. Spider-man rushed to open waters and found the sub, lifted it out of the sea and onto dry land. He tore the hull open and entered to find the two mutants standing over an unconscious MJ.

'Leave her alone." He growled

Before he could reach his wife he was enveloped in a strange green gas, and was shocked to find himself confronted by Morlun. He reacted quickly to protect his family, grabbed Morlun and flew on him riding air currents which he inherited from Jessica into orbit as Victor and NightWolf watched on. He lifted Morlun into orbit as the other Avengers arrived and subdued the feral mutants.

"Where is she Creed?" Logan asked

"Did you know she was pregnant? I did. I could smell him. She was the heart of New York right? The heart of the spider. That's why there up there now watching us from the heavens. Without MJ there is no New York." Creed cackled"That's why I killed that paranoid fool. His gas served us well." Logan realizes what he's had laced fear toxin - stolen from the murdered Pariona man - with spider-pheromones he had taken from Horizon Labs. Creed even attached a heart monitor to Mary Jane so that when her heart stopped beating, a nuclear warhead placed in New York would be detonated. To Spider-man's horror, the gas wore off to reveal Mary Jane in Morlun's place. New York was destroyed the same moment his wife and child's hearts stopped.

"Parker stop! It's not Morlun it's Mary Jane!" Logan screamed into his communicator.

Spider-man knelled in the remains of New York, cradling MJ's body in his arms as he sobbed. He was approached by Ms. Marvel, who reassured him the disaster was not his doing. He took a moment to think before asking her to safeguard MJ's body, and flew away. Ironman intercepts him and asks what he is doing, but he demands the The Sabretooth's location. Tony let slip that the Sabretooth was in The Raft, then tried to reason with him. However, Spider-man easily breaks his armored gloves, strips him of his armor and returns it before flying away.

'Thank you Tony." He whispers as Tony's armor forms.

"Don't make a mistake." Tony calls out but Peter doesn't hear.

**The Raft **

"Why did you do it creed why? All of your murders all the pain you caused was directed at me. Why him, Why?" Logan asked as Creed cackled

"Because I wanted to win for once. I can't hurt you Logan. I cannot truly hurt you. I kill your wife you find another. I wanted to win for once." Creed answered

'But why him? Why Peter?" Logan questioned

"I don't need a reason. You want one? Fine I did because it was fun."

"You've changed creed your nothing but a sociopath now."

"I was never sane. But Spider-man is everything your not, pure. You've gone soft. Here I am bound and chained but you can't kill me. I caused the death of millions but you let me live. Now I will have one final laugh. Sending the spider on the road of death."

"He's one person you won't corrupt Creed."

'After what I took from him? He's probably on his way now."

'I know Peter. I trust him, he can't do that no matter how much someone has hurt him."

'Really I smell spider."

"Parker!'

"Out of my way Logan." Peter says stepping out of the hole in the wall he made. Behind him were unconscious guards.

"No Peter your making a mistake. Just calm down. Let me help you." Logan says putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

'You don't understand Logan. Do you know what he took from me? My life! MJ was my world without her I am nothing. This is the second time I lost a child. He didn't even get to see the world. Now move."

"Peter I know your hurting. Remember Daken? I had to kill him. My only living son and I killed him."

'I'm sorry Logan but I'm thorough talking. I'm fed up with losing. Letting them take and take while good people suffer! He's mine you had your chance. 700 actually." Peter responded pushing Logan out of his way and grabbing Sabretooth. Bringing him to his feet.

Spider-man then kills the Sabretooth by ramming his entire arm through his chest ripping his heart out of his chest, saying nothing as the Mutant assassin died with a stifled laugh. He does not pursue NightWolf, who was placed into protective custody by the Avengers later on. He instead returns to a Avenger base in the arctic made by Tony during the civil war because he wanted the Avengers to go international putting a base in every country. his new healing factor and invulnerability to survive the climate, to mourn the loss of New York, the city's citizens, Mary Jane and his unborn child. Upon hearing reports of a situation in Latveria involving the deaths of thousands, Spider-man raises himself up and declares: "No more."

He then flies to Glared, the capital city of Latveria, and saves a boy from a mortar shell. He then destroys three more with his venom blasts, while the extremely grateful citizens gather around him, thanking and praising him. Soon after Spider-man travels to the capital, unaffected by the attacks of the Doom's bodyguards. Spider-man plucks him from his throne and takes him into a street filled with bodies despite the man's protests that he has no right.

'You have no right to do this you insolent bug. You cannot."Doom screamed as Spider-man had caught him off guard. Spider-man had him webbed up.

"Yes I can. I realize this now." Superman replies Ms. Marvel suddenly arrives, pointing out the cameras some of the people have, though Spider-man declares he has a message for the world, though Carol tells him he needs to clean himself up while she calls a press conference at the United Nations. Soon after, Spider-man and Ms. Marvel arrive before a gathered press. He apologizes for his and his fellow super humans failings and then reveals his secret identity as Peter Parker. Spider-man then declares he will no longer tolerate the deaths of innocent people or those who commit acts of violence. He says that all nations must declare a cease-fire or he will stop them.

"I won't allow it to happen. I have all the power in the world but I couldn't stop the deaths of millions.I won't allow it to happen again. All crimes stop zero tolerance. I present you with a choice give in or be crushed beneath my heel."Spider-man declares "It's over."

**Utopia **

"Your making a mistake Parker." Logan says turning off his TV and opening his closet. His suit hanging proudly."I hope that I don't have to be the best this time,That you can rise above it. But if you continue down this path" snickt "Then this is the only option"

**Teaser number one **

"Surrender now and end all this blood shed." Norman asked. He was wearing black armor. It looked like Ironman's Hulkbuster armor except without the helmet and an O where the arc reactor should be. He was surrounded by Regime soldiers.

"To late." Black Widow says as she hops up and begins to fire at the Regime men. Norman smiles.

"I love my job." He says as he fire a blast of energy in her direction.

**Teaser Number Two **

"Well well. It seems I'm on top." Peter said as he crushed his foot on the Hulks skull.

'Don't be to hard on him sweetie." Black Cat said

"I won't. Now remember that radiation is my power." Peter stops to sniff the air."Gamma is my favorite. Any way next time get a new power source." Peter then lifted the Hulk to his feet cocked his fist back and punched him.

**Teaser Number Three **

'It ends now Logan." Peter said getting into a stance as the world around us was set to flames. It began to fall apart I held the legendary Murmusa Blade in my hands.

"I guess so Parker. When we first met I thought it would end there. We met again I thought we'd be partners. But now we're locked in the deadliest of combat." Logan responded as he unsheathed his claws. This was it the final battle.

"It's been a pleasure Logan." Peter said as he charged his former ally.

"It has Peter." Logan said as he followed suit and charged at Peter. Suddenly to men were engulfed in a white light.

**(RGAU:Time to break it down for all of you think Peter can't kill Sabretooth.**

**Name: Peter Parker**

**Superhuman name: Spider-man**

**First Appearance: Amazing Fantasy 15,1961**

**Reason:Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider as a teenager, granting him spider-like powers. After the death of his Uncle Ben, which he could have prevented, Peter learned that "with great power, comes great responsibility." Swearing to always protect the innocent from harm, Peter Parker became the Amazing Spider-Man!**

**Powers and abilities:**

**Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition.**

**The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Like many superhuman powers, the effectiveness of Spider-Man's abilities varies based on the author and the needs of the story.**

**Spider-Sense**

******Currently: Peter has the abiltiy to see the future and the danger one day before it occurs.** It can still work the regular way in cases of extreme danger or if Peter doesn't remember what he saw prior.  


**Formerly:Spider-Man has many abilities but the most amazing of all is his uncanny Spider-Sense. It is a tingling sensation on the back of his skull that acts as a "sixth sense" and it manifests when he is around or targeted by incoming dangers. It's a precognition ability that is pheromone based and is similar to Daredevil's radar sense, increasing his reaction time and awareness. The spider-sense can manifest when Peter's secret identity is about to be compromised. It also manifests when he encounters someone who might pose a threat to him or to someone he cares about. For example, when Peter saw his roommate Michele Gonzales with one of her clients, his spider-sense warned him that the client was actually a thug who was participating in a super-villain gladiatorial contest. While the spider-sense cannot discern the specific nature of the impending threat, he can identify which direction it is coming from and the severity of the danger by the intensity of the spider-sense. Sometimes it becomes strong enough to be painful. When Spider-Man is blinded, the Spider-Sense works as another set of eyes to avoid bumping into objects. When Daken used his pheromones on Spider-Man, Peter closed his eyes and relied only on his spider-sense to defeat his foe because the pheromones corrupted his sight. A similar situation happened when Peter fought the new Vulture who blinded him with acid in the eyes. Spider-Man relied on this ability to survive this fight. Of course his Spider-Sense is a great help when he faces people in the dark. This has been proven in his fight with Iron Fist. The spider-sense can lose its effectiveness when Peter is too distracted, tired or when he chooses to ignore it although its difficult to do so because it is heavily linked to his reflexes. There were also times that his spider-sense wasn't very effective due to the Spidey's previous lack of formal training, but this has since has been largely rectified since learning the Way of the Spider. Under extreme circumstances, such as fighting in the dark or against powerful characters, Spidey has often used his spectacular spider-sense in a more effective and better way. The Spider-Sense also gave him his own free-style form of combat, allowing him to go head-to-head with the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe and his H2H skill has improved significantly since merging his Way of the Spider training with his Spider-Sense. Furthermore, the Spider-Sense also allows Spider-Man to detect certain radio frequencies on which his spider tracers' signals are based upon. During Spider-Man's first encounter with the Chameleon, the villain used a certain radio frequency to send a message to Spider-Man via his spider-sense. The Spider-Sense, combined with his speed and reflexes allows Spider-Man to dodge almost all conventional attacks. Due to the similar nature of their powers, Spider-Man is unable to sense other "Spiders", such as Ben Reilly, Ezekiel, and Kaine. During the Big Time story, Spider-Man used a device to block Alistair Smythe's minions' enhanced senses, but also disabled his own Spider-Sense. After the events of Spider-Island, Peter regained this ability. This was before the other.  
**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Currently: Peter's strength has grown in the past 5 years. Now he could easily lift 100 tons and is able to go toe to toe with the hulk, the Thing, Thor and Sentry. His powers have all increased by a lot. Resulting in him gaining extra strength from radiation. Examples: Nuclear power plant, a star, Hulk's blood.**

**Formerly:Spider-Man has the proportionate strength of a spider, thus allowing him to press 10 tons without effort and much more when under stress. His attacks are so strong; they could kill a normal person- Spider-Man has to pull his punches or kicks when not fighting foes with similar or higher strength levels to avoid fatalities. His strength also extends to his feet, allowing him to leap great lengths and attain a heights of much greater three stories with one powerful jump. Spidey's strength has made him capable of going toe-to-toe with opponents including Doctor Octopus, Venom and Rhino. He has even held his own against powerful heroes such as Iron Man and the Hulk. It's also shown that Spider-Man can break free from Doctor Octopus's nearly indestructible arms albeit with much effort, although this was due to the Sinister Six suit enhancing his strength. Spidey's strength and durability also give him incredible stamina allowing him to exert himself beyond the limits of humans as his body produces less fatigue toxins. He was able to fight Morlun continually for many hours, and has stated an ability to hold his breath for at least twice as long as non-enhanced humans. After his encounter with the Queen, Spider-Man's strength had been increased to the point where he has become able to lift over 15 tons without effort and after the Other story arc he was able to lift at least 20 tons without effort. During that time, he wore an Iron Spider costume designed for him by Tony Stark which increased his strength further allowing him to lift over 25 tons without effort. He has stopped wearing the Iron Spider costume after the Civil War and his enhanced strength was erased by Mephisto after the One More Day storyline. Spider-man's best strength feats tend to come during periods of emotional duress- for example in a fight with Iron Man 2020, where when a boy was injured mid fight, an enraged Spider-Man jumped up to his flying height and hit him with such force the foe was sent flying hundreds of feet into a building, which was destroyed on impact. Another instance was when he lifted a segment of the Daily Bugle, after the building was attacked by the Green Goblin. In both cases, he didn't have any enhancements from the Queen or the Other.**

**Superhuman Speed, Agility, Flexibility and Reflexes**

**Currently: Peter is able to run up speeds of 500 mph or 700 if he's using his full speed. His reaction time is 0.000004 seconds.**

**Formerly:Spider-Man possesses the uncanny speed, agility and reflexes of a spider. He can move at a speed that surpasses that of the finest human athletes. This is particularly evident over short distances. He has frequently speed-blitzed many foes- including those with enhanced speed and reflexes, moving so fast that he leaves blurring after images. He has been described as moving with the speed of machine gun fire, moving faster than the eye can follow, and moved so fast that Daredevil (who has enhanced reflexes and senses) could barely register him, and was unable react to a punch he was knew Spider-Man was going to land. Over longer distances, his speed seems less pronounced, but he was still able to outrun Kraven and his cheetahs (both of whom can run at over 60 mph) and has easily outran speeding cars. However, this could be due to his preference of Web-Slinging over longer distances than due to an inability to maintain higher levels of speed over longer distances. Spider-Man can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as his body is extremely flexible, giving him agility, balance and bodily coordination that surpass those of the finest human athletes. Spider-Man is considered the best when it comes to balance in the Marvel Universe, as he possesses excellent equilibrium allowing him to balance himself on any object. Even some of the most agile street-level heroes like Captain America, Daredevil and Wolverine are nowhere near Spider-Man's level of speed and agility. Spider-Man's reflexes are forty times greater than peak level humans, and when combined with his Spider-Sense, speed and agility, enable him to dodge bullets and other conventional projectiles with ease. During the Grim Hunt storyline, he even dodged sniper rifle fire at point blank range- after the bullet had been fired.**

**Superhuman Durability**

**Currently: His skin is now bullet proof. Has durability on par with Luke Cage;s. Meaning it can only be pierced by high powered lasers and adamantium.**

**Formerly:Spider-Man also has incredible durability to blunt trauma as his body is much tougher than that of a normal person. He can withstand such levels of damage and punishment that would kill non-super powered individuals. For example he has frequently taken blows from characters with high levels of superhuman strength (Hulk, Venom, Rhino, Puma, Green Goblin etc) without sustaining significant injury. He has also survived the force of having a building collapse on him multiple times. This durability extends to falling from great heights. For example, he was once knocked through three buildings by Mr Negative before falling multiple stories to the ground, yet still remained conscious. His durability to blunt trauma also extends to explosive forces, and he has taken explosions with the force of a hand grenade and recovered nearly instantly in a recent fight with the Juggernaut. In the Sins Past Storyline he tanked a building destroying explosion, but was significantly weakened afterwards. The toughness of Spider-Man is such that he often rolls with the blows of punches thrown by non-powered foes to avoid injuring them- when he once decided to tense his abdominal muscles against the blows of a trained boxer, the boxer broke his wrists. Scorpion once described Spider-Man's body "as being as hard as concrete".**

**However, Spider-Man's durability isn't nearly as formidable against penetrative forces. He can be hurt by knives and bullets much in the same way that normal humans can, and has been rendered unconscious by a tracking bullet which pierced his shoulder. Normal bullets also tend to cause Spider-Man problems as well. When he lost his Spider-Sense and faced a villain known as Massacre who utilized multiple weaponry and traps, Spider-Man decided to make a bulletproof suit from tech at Horizon labs. However, if injured by such forces, Spider-Man healing factor allows him to heal much faster than normal humans can.**

**Wall Crawling**

**Currently: His electron attraction has increased to wear he can cling to any surface. Any. Including water.**

**Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Spider-man utilizes this ability in his locomotion across New-York, but also has the ability to use it offensively, in a manner resembling the Mark of Kaine. Spider-Man rarely uses this ability though, due to its brutal and disfiguring effects. It also works differently, ripping off layers of skin and muscle, rather than burning it as Kaine does via the HCL secreted through his palms.**

**Organic Webbing**

**There are different areas in different comic book universes where Spider-Man has organic webbing, which is often shown as being stronger and more long lasting than his synthetic variants. Spider Man has organic webbing from the movies (of course) and 616 (end of civil war, back in black, etc.) Spider Man also has organic webbing in the 2099 universe. It seems the strength of his webbing relates directly to his health.**

**Superhuman Stamina**

**Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for many hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He once fought Morlun for many hours continuously, and has stated an ability to hold his breath for at least twice as long as non-enhanced humans.**

**Regenerative Healing Factor**

**Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. In another instance, he suffered multiple broken bones, trauma, and blood loss when he was defeated by the Rhino, but was fine in the next issue.**

**Foreign Chemical Resistance**

**Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. In another example, he was able to recover from the effects of gases nearly instantly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture; Jimmy Natale, although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages.**

**Superhuman Sight**

**Spider-Man also seems to have at least some degree of Super-Human sight, at least in order to assist his Superhuman speed, reflexes and agility. Ever since obtaining his powers, he has not needed his glasses, and has frequently pulled off impressive aiming feats with his webbing, although this is assisted with his Spider-Sense. Perhaps most impressively, during Spider-Island, a depowered Hercules with Spider-Man's power-set said he could see bullets in slow motion.**

**Skills**

**On top of his spider-given powers Peter is of genius level intelligence. It has even been stated that Peter scored as high on some of the same testing scores as Reed Richards did when he was Peter's age. He is especially gifted in the sciences such as mechanics, biology and physics. This has become particularly apparent during his time working at Horizon Labs, where he was able to create a device to drain Alpha of his powers in less than 24 hours.**

**He has built many devices in his career as Spider-Man and is a skilled photographer and teacher. He has developed a unique style of combat through the years. Spider-Man, even before his training from Shang-Chi, has gone toe to toe with even the best marvel fighters. His spider-sense alone is like a close combat expert and combined with Spider-Man's reflexes and physical attributes, make it very difficult for Street-levelers to defeat him when he is not holding back.**

**Upon approaching the Spider-Island arc, Peter felt vulnerable with the lack of his spider sense. He began training under Shang Chi to create his own unique martial arts style to make up for his lack of spider sense called the "Way of the Spider". It was then revealed that Shang Chi was instructed by the new Madam Web (Julia Carpenter the former Arachne and Spider-Woman) to secretly prepare Peter for a future threat (Spider-Island). This style consists of among other things, hitting pressure points with Spider Strength, and striking with Spider Speed. This new martial art has considerably improved Spider-Man's H2H capabilities, and so far he has stalemated Julia Carpenter and effortlessly defeated 3 spider-powered individuals in a few seconds during Spider-Island. When he regained his Spider-Sense, he defeated a mutated Kaine who was considerably stronger and quicker than him, and effortlessly trumped a mind controlled Spider-Woman, in handful of blows and kicks. So he's completely bad ass now.  
**

**Also tell me if this should be harem. Meaning should Peter get to have multiple girls. Also tell me who should win. The Spider's Regime or Wolverine's resistance.**

**Read and Review **

**TASF out**

**(RGAU: Do not ask for me to write lemons or for this to become M rated.I decide that okay? This is as far as it goes. I will post the uncut version later.)**

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


	2. A Night for Goblins

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**Volos: Alright my hands are tied. Harem it is. **

**alkner: Harem it is. TY for the review.**

**RebukeX7: I try. Keep up the LIAG's and tell me your thoughts. **

**BlueInfernoX: I know. Thanks now enjoy. **

**OverNerd02: Thanks for the all help. Harem all the way. **

**shadowman64100: Thanks for the suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**edboy4926: Thanks I try. Harem it is, I cannot say if Pete wins though sorry.**

**1 Year later**

Peter sat his for him by Tony has received a yes to stop all war from most major nations. He has yet to receive a yes from Wakanda,Symkaria,Atlantis, and was supposed to meet Scott Summers on behalf of the mutant populace today. He has yet to arrive. Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Peter are you feeling okay?" Carol asked as she approached cautiously.

"I'm fine, just tired." Peter answered"Any word from Scott?"

"He will be arriving shortly. Wolverine has yet to respond."

"Thank you Carol."Peter said getting up and walking into the light. He was wearing a new costume. It had a large red spider in the chest, a cape and red boots/gloves. Besides the mask the rest was blue."I'll deal with him personally,Tell Tony to round up the Avengers. When I get back you can have anything you want. You have been my most loyal supporter."Peter says leaving.

"But what I want is you." Carol said once Peter was out of ear shot.

**Utopia **

"You can't be serious Summers I won't let you." Logan yelled

"I'm sorry Logan,I know I made mistakes but this is not one of them." Scott replied

"Parker's gone off the deep He's trying to control the world. He can't stop crime."

"Logan I speak on behalf of mutant kind. We have to stay on the side of the law."

"I will stop him, he's caused more wars then he's stopped."

"Your making a mistake Logan if you leave you cannot be one of us."

"Then I'm not. Laura and I are going. I'll turn in our X's on the way out."

"Good luck Logan you'll need it. He's a god now."

"Thor's a god. Peter is a man. He was a good man once. So were you."

"Your the better man Logan. I'm the one who does what needs to be done."

**The Raft **

"Right this way Mr. President." a Guard wearing standard black regime armor had a thick Russian accent. He lead a man dressed in an expensive suit down a hall to an elevator They went to the very bottom floor.

"Well to what do I owe this honor?" Norman Osborn the most insane man alive asked."wait don't tell me,I want to guess.I know you want me to crush the spider?"

" Yes. We're willing to allow you to get back your Goblin gear. I'd give you the Iron Patriot armor but one it's destroyed and two Captain America is viewed as an outlaw since he has ignored the regime."

"The answer is no."

"What?"

"I like his new style.I always considered him a worthy heir and now he's on top of the world."

"I thought you wanted to kill him."

"No I wanted to kill him or make him my heir. He choose heir. I wonder why he hasn't killed me.?" Norman began to cackle causing the president to worry.

"If you help you can become president." The president said out of options.

"Don't make deals with the devil." Norman laughed."Alright get me a copy of Stark tech & the criminal known as the Spot." Norman smiled

'Open it." The president said as the guard opened the box and removed Norman's multiple restraints.

"Thank you now do you have a phone?" Norman asked and the guard handed him a black berry. He began to dial way to many numbers to be a phone number. Suddenly his Goblin Glider burst in causing the Raft to flood."Now get the Spot to kidnap his family. Parker's aunt May and her husband Jay Jonah Jameson Sr. I have some armor to get." Norman finished flying away.

'Did I make a mistake?" The president asked

"Hell yes." The guard answered."But he's right. A way to man's heart is thorough his family."

"Da." The president responded.

**Location(?)**

**P.O.V(?)**

**(RGAU: Try to guess.) **

"Sir we are approaching Earth." My worthless minion said.

"Good now prepare my Harlots." I ordered

"As you wish master." The drone left my presence.

'I will win. Those foolish "heroes" are fighting again. They will not stop me." I state

'Of course not my love. I have longed to claim Earth since they cast me out. But no matter we shall crush them." My main harlot said approaching me. I was thrilled by her presence. She was my most powerful and beautiful solider. We have abut six months before we arrive on Earth. Maybe that time would be better spent making an heir to my legacy.

**Avenger's recently rebuilt Tower**

**P.O.V IRONMAN'S  
**

'Tony Peter wants you to build this." Ms. Marvel said handing me the plans.

"What is it?" I asked

"The machine that will kill the Hulk." Carol answered

"Bold claim. I'll get to work." I said as she flew away.

**Back with Spidey **

"Why haven't you joined the Regime?" Peter asked

"Parker I'm not joining." Logan answered.

"Fine but Logan I don't want another Civil War.I want peace, there safe now." Peter countered

"There scared."

"I'm glad there to scared to kill each other." Peter yelled then he answered his communicator."There what? Sorry Logan I have to go but this isn't over." Peter said web slinging away.

'Not by a long shot Parker." Logan said packing his things & walked out to his stolen Black Bird.

"Do we have to leave?" Laura asked

'I'm afraid we don't ave a choice darling." Logan answered.

**Regime Headquarters AKA Peter's Castle in the heart of the ruins**** formerly ** known as New York 

'What's the verdict Carol?" I asked as I zoomed in.

"Your aunt and her husband Jay have been went missing as of 3:00 's not all you have some visitors." Carol pointed at the brig. I walked in. Sitting next to each other were Norman Osborn and Cyclops. Norman was wearing some kind of Goblin armor.**(RGAU: Think if the Green Goblin armor from the original Spider-man trilogy.) **and Scott was wearing his traditional costume.

'Hello Parker." Norman said waving.

'Norman tell me why I shouldn't kill you." I asked

"Because I can help you. I scanned May's house it has races of zeta energy. Meaning the Spot is the culprit." Norman answered I wasn't convinced or pleased."I know where May is. Not your aunt your daughter. She's alive. Let me join and I'll give her back." Norman whispered then added." This is a war Peter whether we like it or not. Most join because they believe in the cause or they're to scared to stand against you, my reasoning is much simpler. In a war you choose the wining side."

'Fine Norman you get one shot and only one shot stab anyone in the back and you die." I yelled

"Deal." Norman said extending his hand I shook it.

'Scott what do you have to say?"

'Utopia is in. No wars." Scott answered

'Well gentlemen welcome to the Avengers."

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


	3. Stop the War

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**OverNerd02: Yep. It would appear so.**

**BlueInfernoX: Thanks.I'm also happy to have May back.**

**alkner: Thanks.I'm happy you think mines better. Yes sentinels exist here. Siege happened. Assuming you mean Ends of the Earth yes. It happened. Thanks for being a loyal supporter.**

**shadowman64100: Thanks. Maybe Pete will win.**

**edboy4926: Thanks. I know it had errors, so bear with me. I can't say.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3:Stop the War**

"Hello Sable." I said cheerily. The regime was working. There was no war no crime. I couldn't be happier. Now I'm meeting with her to ensure her country is on my side. I hope Logan and the other heroes will conform, I don't want to hurt any one.

"Hello Spider." Sable cooed as she approached me. She is about 5'5 with stunning platinum blond hair. She was wearing a silver and white dress. I was wearing a black suit with the Regime emblem on it. The regime emblem was the Earth with Red spider around it."I'm so happy to see you. We haven't see each other since you saved my life from the Rhino. I still want to repay you."

**-Flash Back-**

"Rhino Listen listen to me whatever line Doc's sold you on. That this is a great thing that what your doing here is gonna help the world it's not true Alexei!' I pleaded."I know him. I've spent more time with him than any of you.** Please** **believe** me. He's up to no good."

"I know he told me." Rhino replied

"Alexei.' I deadpanned

"The only thing that mattered to me in my life was my Oksana. My wife our marriage. When she was take from me when that was gone... How could I live in a world where such a thing was possible?" Rhino asked"So yes, I know what Octavius is planning because he promised me that I could watch the world burn."

'He's mad there's no reasoning with him and there no time." Sable said

"I don't know how strong he is Sable. How strong I am. I might not be able stop him." I said. I was worried. I should have gotten my strength tested. I could die here. Good thing this suit enhances my strength.

'Doesn't matter. We don't have to fight him head on. We're both faster than him. Go! He can't stop both of us." Sable reasoned

'I don't have to." Rhino said grabbing Sable.

"**SABLE!**" I yell

'You care for her don't you? Then again you care for every one yes? Now this Spider-man this is how I finally win." Rhino grinned' This is my promise to you. I will not move from this spot. I will hold her as the water comes in. And I will not move. I will wait tell she breathes no more. And I will not move. Long after she is dead. Beyond any trick or doubt the water will take me to I shall not move. This how the two of us will die- as this world ends. And you can do nothing to stop it."

'No!' I yelled. I'm fed up with losing. With people getting hurt because I held back. No more. I grab Rhinos arm. Then pull with all my strength. To my surprise I rip Rhino's arm clean off.

'Thank you spider.' Sable said" I owe you my life.'

'Arrrghhh!' Rhino screamed in pain as I webbed up his arm.

'It's okay Silver. I'm glad to have saved your live. I would have done at the expense of my own life. Now come on We have to stop Octavius." I said as we continued on.

**-Flash Back End-  
**

"I remember sable. But I keep telling you you don't owe me anything." I told her she raised herself from her seat and walked over to me. She bent over and looked me in the eyes.

'No Peter, you don't understand. I live and breathe now because of you. I wish to repay you in some way." She leaned in and kissed me." Any and every way possible. I belong to you."

"Sable." I muttered.

'If I remember correctly your wife died a year ago?" I nodded"You have yet to move on. She would want you to correct. I'm ready,willing, and able Peter. For now I leave you the option. Next time I may just take you. Until next time Spider-man." And with that she was gone.

But was she right? Do I need to move on? I do. It's been an entire year but I'm still hurting. I'll never heal unless I move on. But why Sable? Why limit myself? No one can take MJ's place. But there's vacant hole in my heart. Something tells me it will take more than one person to fill it. What would uncle Ben think of me now? Policing the world and taking command. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello Spider-man." Thor said waving

'Thor Odinson please tell me that you are on side with the Regime." I asked/begged

"It is true. Ever since Sentry destroyed Asgard and we rebuilt it in Migard I has desired a closer relationship between the two nations." Thor explained

"Great Thor. I'm assembling the Avengers to show the people they are protected. I trust you'll be there?"

"Aye." Thor agreed

**Utopia **

"Hey Scott," I said

'Hello Speed." Scott replied

"No, not Speed. I'm quicksilver now." I explained

"How's that?" Scott asked

'Well you know the Whizzer? Well he was the first Speedster. Then Uncle Pietro and Speed demon. This Speed Force as Dr. Strange called it is strongest in me." I explained"I have the power. I'm more then twice as fast as my uncle. I can easily run at mach 10. I learned something from Spider-ma, no Peter once. With great power comes great responsibility. My uncle used his power to become a criminal. It's my job to turn the name of Quicksilver into a name of a hero."

"Nice pride kid. Your like your uncle in so many ways. I can respect that you want to honor his name. Well Peter is looking for Avengers. I'm sure he could use a silver speedster come on let's go." Scott said as he grabbed a silver brief case and began to walk towards the Black Bird.

'Race ya." I called out as I ran towards the Black Bird and was there in a matter of seconds."Your to slow."

'I'm just glad I was able to earn back the X-men's trust. Thanks to my younger self." Cyclops said reflecting on when the five original X-men were trapped in the future 6 years ago.

**With Spidey **

'How goes things Carol?" I asked

"Fine. No wars. S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers have all officially converted to the Regime." Carol answered cheerfully

'Good. Tony how goes the machine?" I asked turning to Tony

"Fine Peter. Better even. It should be ready by tomorrow." Tony answered

"Good good. Now I here there is an life form hiding out in sewers of New York?" I asked

'Correct. An unknown entity living in the sewers.' Carol confirmed

'I'll go check it. Thor,Ms. Marvel, Ironman prepare for the conference and Scott's' arrival." I say as I swing away.

**In the sewers P.O.V Venom's **

Something has entered my domain. Wait I felt this presence before. It's the Spider. He's finally here. I have been cold here. Ever since I was abandoned by Thompson. But I refuse to give up. Venom shall live again.

"Who's here?" Spider-man asked

"Me." I say taking the form of a 9 year old girl.

"Why are you here?" He asked walking closer.

'My family died in the nuke. It was so hot. I feel into the sewers I've survived on rats." I told him. It was a regrettable decision but a smybiote's gotta eat.

"Tony and Quicksilver said they rescued all the survivors before the radiation levels got to high. Here let me help you.' He picked me up and we flew out the man hole.

'Thank you.' I said as I became Venom. I wrapped my self surround him and formed his costume. Then I flew us back to the Regime Headquarters.

**One year ago shortly after Mary Janes death**

**P.O.V Nightwolf's**

I strike him with the mallet but it turns out to be a squeaky hammer. I pull out a gun but her shot is deflected by Hawkeye shooting an arrow into the gun's barrel, which Harley finds amazing. Clint quickly captures her with a trick net arrow, to which Feral responds, "You suck."

Clint drags me into his hawk and when I ask him if he's taking her to Spider-man, Clint denies this and explains he's taking her somewhere safe from Spider-man, though he makes it clear that he's only doing this so Spider-man won't make another mistake by murdering her. Harley annoys Hawkeye throughout the ride, prompting him to trick her into unconsciousness by giving her a trick arrow that releases knock-out gas in her face. Once more, Feral manages to slur before passing out a "You suck."

When I come to, Clint reveals he's brought her to his Arrowcave, chained her to a pole and assures her that Spider-man will not be able to find her due to the lead lining the walls of the cave. Nightwolf reminisces about the Sabretooth who used to knock her out and handcuff her "Every Thursday," and goes on to mock the name of Hawkeye's hideout, suggesting he call it 'The Quiver' instead. Hawkeye begrudgingly admits that it's a better name.

Clint tells her he has to leave and advises her not to try an escape with a 'fake hand'. Harley reveals she has a fake mustache instead of a fake hand, tearfully revealing the hand was the Creed's gag. I then ask Clint, "Have you ever loved someone you knew was wrong for you? Someone who would hurt you over and over again and hurt those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more?"

Nightwolf is shocked by her words, stunned he is able to relate to them. I on to admit that she knew the Victor was a "Bad Guy," with Clint interjecting he was a "Genocidal Psychopath," but he was mine. Before Arrow leaves, I ask from him for a "Little maniacal laughter?" At first Arrow refuses, but after seeing me put on my fake mustache he bursts into a fit, and I thank him.

**One year ago an hour after Mary Jane's death**

**P.O.V Hawkeye's**

When she asks why, I explain, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." I quickly rationalize this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do."

Nightwolf is rather uninterested in MY reasons and pesters me about my trick arrows and where they are going. In response, I trick her into knocking herself out.

When she comes to, I stand in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Spider-man can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Feral simply insults I choice of name for his hideout, suggesting I call it the 'Quiver' instead. I admit that's a better name.

I begin to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Nightwolf becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Vicky's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake mustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them.

I reluctantly relate. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with."

Nightwolf admits she understood that the Nightwolf was a bad guy, or genocidal psychopath according to me, but I say he was hers.

Nightwolf then asks Me for a favor: A little maniacal laughter.

I refuse but break down and bursts into a fit when I see her put on her fake mustache, much to her delight.

**Now **

"Why are you here?" I asked

'Because some one has to do something about that bug." Nightwolf replied

"I know but why are you here?" I asked again

"We're those someones. He killed my Vicky. Now he's policing the world."Nightwolf responded

" promise to be good.' I told her.

"Agreed. Now call me Feral.' She smiled and returned to her more human form. I didn't even know she had one.

"Alright. What's wrong with Nightwolf?" I asked a she came closer.

'''Nightwolf was Sabretooth's partner. Feral is yours." She said a she leaned in and kissed me.

"Get a room you two." A voice said.

'Hey cap.' I said waving.

"Hello Clint. We have a war on our hands and I don't think we can win." Captain America replied"Can I count on you two soldier?"

"Of course Cap." I replied

"Good now Avengers Assemble!" He yelled

"Only us cap." I reminded him.

"Don't get your birds in a twist." He started leaving."You two coming?"

'Later. We have to get.. acquainted."I smirked

'Hooray!"Feral said as she kissed me again.

'See you tomorrow soldier!" Cap said leaving

**Abandoned Weapon X Facility **

"So this is what is come down to?" Logan questioned as he recalled the events up to this point.

I next call the new Quicksilver and have him search every inch of the city Spider-man couldn't see from above. Quicksilver does so in an instant and when he returns he quickly takes me and himself back to Horizon Labs and shows him the body of the Pariond man, his face also twisted into a grin. I'm then contacted by Ms. Marvel who has found a lead and the location of Sabretooth and Nightwolf. The insane duo had hijacked a nuclear submarine and taken MJ aboard it.

Spider-man quickly scuttles the sub onto dry land and enters it, but suddenly and seemingly tackles Morlun into the sky. Sabretooth and Nightwolf attempt to escape but are subdued by Ironman and Ms. Marvel. I and Quicksilver arrive a second later, with Creed excited at the sight of his long time nemesis and amused by the fact Quicksilver carried me there, mocking me for it. I then investigate the sub, noting it is filled with Paranoidman's fear toxin.

When I can't find Mary Jane, I demand her location from Sabretooth and advise Ms. Marvel against using her fists of Truth on Creed. The Mutant Assassin continues to mock the me, saying he knows what's going and that he just doesn't "want to look at it too hard." When I demand to know what he did to her, with Creed responding that he operated on her, and that Lois is 'the trigger.' I order Quicksilver to check the sub for its warhead but Sabretooth tells him not to bother and that when Mary Jane's heart stop, New York stops too.

I'm momentarily confused but soon put the entire situation together, realizing Creed stole the spider pheromones and laced the Parniodman's fear toxin with it so it would infect Spider-man. Understanding the truth of the Sabretooth's plan, I contact Spider-man and tells him to stop as what he's seeing isn't real. Sabretooth then asks me if I knew Mary Jane was pregnant, prompting me to punch Victor across the jaw in a fury. I scream at Peter: "It's Mary Jane!"

But it is too late and New York is destroyed.

Later,I have Sabretooth in an interrogation room in the Raft, demanding to know why Creed went so far as to kill Mary Jane, her and Spider-man's child, and destroy his city. Creed only replies that he didn't need a reason and compares it to when he beat a puppy to death with a kitten. I throttle Sabretooth, saying, "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?"

Sabretooth's only response is that he was tired of losing to me and that he wanted to try it "On easy."

Sabre then asks me if someone had taken it all from him once and that's why he became what he is today. He goes on to ask what he thinks Spider-man will become after this tragedy. I firmly replie, "There are some things even you can't corrupt, Creed."

He only laughs and asks me if he thinks his friend will be the same after.I'm firm in my belief and calls Spider-man "One of the best men I know." Sabretooth is still unconvinced.

Suddenly, Spider-man bursts in and shoves me away from Sabretooth. I watch on in horror as Spider-man impales a laughing Sabretooth through the chest with his entire arm. Then my thoughts are disturbed.

_sniff sniff_

"Hi Laura." I said as Laura returned home.

"Hi Logan. You'll never guess what happened to me." She smiled

"I wondered what you've been up to darling. You've been gone for 6 hours." I replied

'Well..." She began

**-Flash Back-**

**Six hours ago**

**P.O.V Laura's **

I walked around Japan. It was a beautiful city. I managed to avoid Regime soldiers. They disgusted me. I hate that Spider-man has to be the one to do this.I've known him ever since we teamed up. Logan and I often fought alongside him. I sorta gained a childish crush on him. I just fell for those morals of his,he's just so caring,so kind, so warm. While I have learned from my time on X-force that there are just some people better off dead. But I cannot abandon Logan. He is practically my father. I walk for a few more blocks when I see a boy being hassled by Regime soldiers.

"You little punk." One of the men say grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him against the wall.

"Arrgh." The boy yells in pain.

"Don't you know graffiti is illegal punk?" The second soldier asked.

"No." The boy manages to spit out.

"To bad looks like you have to learn." The third Regime member said

"Leave him alone." I yell

"Or what?" regime member 1 asks

_snickt _

"Want to find out?" I ask waving my claws around.

"She's a mutie!" Regime member 2 yells

"Call in reinforcements!" Regime member 3 yells back

"I warned you." I said leaping in there direct. I manage to easily dodge there bullets. I then slash my claws on the mans hands. Then I slice there guns apart. One of them swings at me. I move to the left then kick him. Making sure to keep my foot claw sheathed. I grab the boy and run as more Regime trucks arrive. We jump into an abandoned Oscorp warehouse.

'Thank you." He says standing up. He was 5'8 with black hair shaped into dreads. He had brown skin resembling beautiful mahogany wood. He was wearing a black jacket with a spider on it."My names Alonso Kaji."

"I'm X23." I replie holding out my hand. He shakes it. Suddenly light shines into the widows. The Regime. We were cornered. Trapped like animals."Run I'll hold them off." I tell him as I jump out the window into 1,000 Regime soldiers.

"Hmm. I have to help." Alonso said as he begin to pace back and forth.

**With X23 **

I begin to slice away at them. Cutting thorough there armor easily. I dodge there bullets. But I'm getting tired. Slower. I'm hit in the back of the head by one of the men. I fall backwards. Flat on my ass. I then try to stand but I can't. They beat me. Now I die.I'm so very sorry Logan.

"Ready to die bitch?" The head Regime soldier asked.

"No!' I hear Alonso yell he blocked the blast with his body."I will protect her. She saved my life so I owe her mine. I would do any thing for her, kill anyone." He says as he releases a burst of heat. It doesn't harm me. But it's enough to send them flying back. the men come closer. Pointing there guns in our direction.

"Pleas run." I beg

"No X. You saved my life. Helped me. I will help you. Crush anything in my path." Alonso assures.

**Realm of Cyttorak **

"Interesting. Willing to destroy the world for one girl?" Cyttorak laughs."Willing to cause destruction of an entire planet just to survive. Respectable. You shall be my avatar. My Juggernaut."

**On Earth **

"To bad punks. Waste him." He said as they opened fire.

"NO!' I screamed in fear. An innocent mutant was about to die for me.

_"Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth, I who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!"_ Alonso said as a Red Gem embedded itself in his chest. He began to grow in size. Then I realize what he said. He's the Juggernaut. I couldn't believe it. The bullets began to bounce off his new armored skin. It looked different from the regular armor. It was Red and Black.**(RGAU" Looks like the Juggernaut from Spider-man Shattered Dimensions.) **

"What are you?" The Regime soldiers asked

"I'm the Juggernaut bitch." He says**(RGAU: Sorry I couldn't help it. For all those who don't know this is his famous line from the X-men movies.)** as he charges at the men, Knocking them out of his path and destroying there Regime armored trucks. The resulting explosion was enough to cover our escape. I can't believe Peter would hire guys like that. It it strange I still find him attractive.

'Thanks." I say as he puts me down. Then he returns to normal.

"Think nothing of it." He smiles"I owe you my life. If you ever need anything." He transforms"The unstoppable Juggernaut is on your side."

'Thank you Alonso. By the way my name is Laura." I tell him.

"Laura huh? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. Well I have to go hope we meet again. See you Laura." He says transforming back then turning his helmet into a snow board like thing. Then used his natural mutant powers of heat to levitate it. With that he was gone.

**-Flash Back End-  
**"Wow. A new Juggernaut?" Logan asked

'Yep." I answered

'It's some kind of life you live darling." Logan said gruffly

'I'm just looking forward to tomorrow." I responded

**Regime Headquarters**

**P.O.V Ms. Marvel's**

'Hello Peter." I said waving

"Hello Carol. Any in specific going on?" Peter asked. The man I loved. Not that I could ever tell him.

"There is a war going on between Russia and Wakanda." I answered. Peter wasn't going to be happy.

"What? Gather the Avengers were going now." Peter said he sounded weird. Different.

**Russia **

'What on Earth are you doing?" Peter asked

"They have stolen Vibranium from Wakanda. We seek it back." One of the panthers answered

'That's stupid!' I said

"They evade our country wee are within our rights!' One of the Russians yelled

"No you are not. No war. No matter Avengers Assemble! Quicksilver disarm them." Peter said as Quicksilver took away there guns and spears."Ms. Marvel, Thor make it rain." Thor and I did as ordered. It began to rain and I/Thor harness the Lighting. We began to open fire on the Helicopters."Ironman,Cyclops take out those Tanks." They did as instructed. Blasting the Tanks."Carol if you'd do the honors."

"Gladly." I smiled"You are all under arrest. Do not resit you and your nations leaders are War criminals."

"Take them down." Peter said turning to Quicksilver.

'Gladly boss." Quicksilver said as he began to runs around knocking them unconscious.

"No we will not conform we are Black Panthers!' One of them yelled as he was surrounded by a cat like armor. Then his fellow men did the same,

"Your fools." Norman said as he engaged them. He easily broke there armor" Must I remind you of my superiority?" He asked as he easily defeats 4 out of 6.

"Your going down." Peter said as he engaged them. I felt another presence. I turned to see Ares. The god of war. But he died 6 years ago during siege.

'Hello Carol.' He said

'Ares how are you alive?" I ask

'Gods do not die. They only fade in power. I hear Loki's running around as a child." He laughed"Do you truly believe in Spider-man's cause?"

'Yes it is a noble one." I replie as I scare off several soldiers.

'Your being merciful."He goaded"Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?" He asked speaking of my unspoken attraction to Peter. It started out as a harmless crush but now it's obvious to me that I love him.

"Mary Jane was a wonderful woman."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I will give him time to grieve. He is the greatest man I've ever known. I will be whatever he needs me to be."I told him then I grinned"You fear Spider-man and mines union. If Spider-man succeeds in his plans you will have to become a kinder god. Perhaps a god of ponies?"

"Arrgh!' Ares yells as he charges at me. He begins to choke me when he's hit by a venom blast.

**P.O.V Norman's **

"Do my receptors deceive me?"I asked"I do believe our little alien is crushing on the Spider. I can't wait for this to develop."

"Who are you talking to?" The panther I was holding asked.

"Shut up." I tell him as I cock my fist back and punch him.

**P.O.V Carol's **

"Leave her alone." Spider-man says. I seize my opportunity and grab Ares sword driving it into his chest. Peter is surprised by my brutality.

'He is a god. They don't die only fade." I assured him as we left to attend negotiations with Black Panther.

'You do that I have an investment to check on." Norman said flying away.

**Europe**

**P.O.V Mays  
**

"Where's grandpa Norman?" I ask my uncle Gabriel

"I'm not sure May. Oh wait I hear his thrusters." Uncle G answered

"Hello my little princess." My grandpa Norman said as I ran over and hugged him. He's been there for me since I was a kid. Training me to be the perfect hero.I Never meet either of my parents. But my dads been on the news a lot lately. Ever since he established world piece after the death of my mom and little brother.I'm 18 years old so I try to be responsible. Grandpa told me all about how he and dad are like best friends and that they settle disputes by dressing up as Spider-man and the Green Goblin. He even told me that I might get to meet him.

"Hi grandpa. How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine. I know you must be excited. Oh and I have other news." He informed me.

'Well don't leave me hanging." I told him.

"You may have a new mother soon." He said. A new mother that should be interesting. I wonder what shes like."You'll love her. But I still need to hide you as my secret weapon. I do believe more conflict is at hand."

'I won't fail you grandpa." I told him."I hope your ready world here comes Archane!" I yell as I leave to gather my gear.

"And you my son I expect the Grey Goblin to make an appearance as well." He informed his son.

'Yes father.' Gabriel replied.

"Good now I'm going to call my contacts." Norman said walking into his forbidden room. Not even uncle G could go in there."Hunt the whales." He told a Korean man over the screen."

'Why?" The man asked

"I want to anger a king." He replied

"As you wish my lord." He replied

**Regime Headquarters **

**P.O.V Carol's  
**

"Peter are you injured?" I asked looking at his condition.

"No it's just the flames irritated us." he replied as he laid down in his bed.

"I'll go get you some water." I said exiting the room.

**P.O.V Peter/Venom's **

"Those flames really hurt us. Good thing this new body you posses spider is so strong."I heard in my head."She is beautiful no? We desire to move on. We can make it happen"

'What no Carol? She is my most loyal supporter I couldn't.' I told the voice.

'You can. You will."

**P.O.V Carol's **

'I'm back!" I said in a sing song voice. I knelt down and sat on Pete's bed. He drank the water then set it on a night stand. He sat up and I stared into his beautiful hazel stared with determination. A lust. I became more attracted to him the more he stared. It became hard to think.

"Carol.' He said his voice commanding

'Yes?" I asked weakly

"Your mine." He kissing was so in to it. So willing. He began to guide his hand down my face. His touch soft and gentle. Guiding it towards the zipper on the back of my costume. He began to roll it down. He began to kiss down my neck. I removed his shirt or really it seemed to remove itself.I ran my hands thorough his brown was truly focused. He wanted me all of me. He forced me into the bed. I knew were this was going and I loved it.

**Read and Review **

**TASF out**


	4. Gods,Kings, and Men

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**alkner:Man you are loyal. Thanks for the praise.**

**OverNerd02: Thanks. Yes the symbiote is being very crafty. And yeah Peter is definitely a ladies how he won Carol oer so easily. His pheromones he inherited from Jessica.**

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Chapter 4:****Gods,Kings, and Men.**(Alternate title **It came from the Ocean**) 

"Release me. at once!" Loki yelled. He was now an 18 year old. But that wouldn't help him he had been bound by the Mandarin arch enemy of Ironman.

"Silence child. You,Thor, the Spider-man all claim to be gods.I am the one true God and I seek your youth." The Mandarin said as he prepared to suck the life out young Loki when suddenly.

"Release my brother." Thor said as he waved his Hammer around.

"No you cannot interrupt the chant!' The Mandarin yelled

"Have at thee!" Thor yelled

"Ikol!" Loki yelled in happiness as his bird began to rip through the magic chains that held him.

"You will not take my brother away from me!' Thor yelled as he swung his hammer in The Mandarins direction. The Mandarin manged to dodge and proceeded to blast Thor. He screamed in pain. Afterwards Thor began to summon lighting. He and Thor parred the power of the 10 rings against the power of Mjolnir. Unfortunately Mandarin took aim against Loki and Thor moved to block the blast..

"You win this time Odinsons but I will be back." The Mandarin said as he disappeared.

"Brother!" Loki yelled

"Loki." Thor uttered. He was bleeding out.

"Ikol is there any way to help my brother?" Loki asked

" You can do a incredibly powerful spell that will bind you and your brothers souls into one. Side effects include me being free, your personality changing, and you age shrinking." Ikol answered

"You'll be free?" Loki asked in shock.

"Yes. You will require my power to complete the spell and afterwards the magical draw back will turn me back into my original form." Ikol explained

"Don'.. do...it." Thor begged

"I'm sorry brother but I cannot allow you to die. Let us begin." Loki said as he picked up a book and began to chant. His magpie followed suit."We are not brothers by blood. but we are in spirit it is time that changed. It has been you and I. Loki and Thor shall be no more. Only one shall remain. It's the end of the game. But we are the Odinsons." With that Loki and Thor disappeared in a flash of lighting. Standing in their place was a 14 year old boy with brown hair holding a walking stick.

"Loki lives again." Ikol smiled as he turned into Loki's true form.

"It seems we are both new people. I truly am your opposite now. I am the Thor to your Loki." kid Loki smiled

"It would seem. I will be on my way. But if we cross paths again you will die." adult Loki said as the God of lies teleported away.

"So how will this work?" Kid Loki asked as he held the hammer in his hands walked outside. And stared into the rainy sky."THOR." he said as he was struck by lighting. Now he was Thor. He stood 6'6 and wore a costume that is slightly different from Thor's.**(RGAU: His Marvel NOW costume. Sorry I couldn't help it. Thor's a SHAZAM now.)**

**Regime Headquarters  
**

**Peter's Private Quarters **

**P.O.V Peter/Venom's**

"We feel great." we said getting up and stretching. While sitting in my bed. We haven't felt this great in a year. We feel stronger. I wonder why. I turn and see a lump in our bed. What did we do last night.

"Good morning sweety." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see a beautiful blond haired girl.

"Hello Carol." I say what has the symbiote made me do? We have given you what you wanted a new mate. And as you described earlier she doesn't have to be the only one.

"Hi Peter." She said getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me." I can't tell you how happy this makes me. How pleased I am. I won't let you down Peter I will be everything and anything you want me to be."

"That's good." I said getting up."I'm going to take a shower."

'I'll come to." Carol said seductively

**Abandoned Weapon X Facility **

"Hey X." Jubilee said

"Jubilee how did you find us?" I asked

"The moment you left Utopia Logan called me." Jubilee answered

"Great. So you want to spar? They have some excellent simulations." I asked

"Sure if you think you can take a vampire." Jubilee said flashing her fangs.

"I have a stake right her." I responded as my claws unsheathed themselves.

**Avenger's Space Station **

"I have assembled all of you even the unregistered heroes ." Steve gave me a strange look"To aide in the search for my aunt and her Spot has recently told me to stay out of politics or they die. Well I'm not easily manipulated. Spot several bases around the world you will each check them are the teams. Thor,Black Widow and Hawkeye."They nodded"Spiderwoman,Captain America and Ironman." They went to the teleporter"Falcon,Cyclops and Wolverine."I looked around I couldn't find Logan. He didn't answer the call."Change Wolverine to Quicksilver. Now Shang Chi,Sunspot and The Hulk are a me,Norman and Ms. Marvel."

'Alright Avengers move out!' Carol yelled

"I can't wait." Norman grinned

It was on. The Avengers all searching the spots usual hiding places. Trying desperately to find my aunt and her husband. I tried the hardest looking for them. Norman stayed in his lab. Saying he had a plan and were forced to wait for him to finish.

"It's done." Norman said holding a Negative Zone projector.

"What will that do?" I asked

"Nothing without Darkworld energy. But only a speedster can retrieve it." Norman reasoned

"I'll contact Quicksilver." Carol said pressing the communicator in her mask."Yo Tommy see if you can see any Darkworld energy."

"You got it Marvel." He responded

**The Base ****Team Mutant is searching  
**

**P.O.V Quicksilver's**

"I see something." I said noting a black ball of energy. My other teammates couldn't see it because they don't have the speedster eyes.I grabbed vibrating my molecules to hold on to it. Then I ran to the nearest teleporter.

**Avenger's recently built Space Station **

**P.O.V Quicksilver's**

"Here." I said handing it to Spider-man. He placed it into a weird machine. It opened a portal and Peter entered it.

**Spotworld **

**P.O.V Peter's**

"You'll be released when he promises to stay out of politics."I heard Spot tell my aunt.

"No they'll leave now!" I yelled

"Peter." Aunt May said cheerily

"No you can't stop me." Spot yelled

"I already have."I said as I rushed him one punch and I knocked him unconscious. I grabbed my Aunt and her husband a flew out through the portal.

"Welcome back Peter." Carol said

"Norman open this portal to these coordinates." I had him a piece of paper"And Carol take them back to there house in Boston."

**White House  
**

**An hour ago**

**P.O.V Logan's **

I directly confront the President himself, calling his plan "Incredibly stupid." I tell the President not to touch a man's parents and not to call out. The President says he thought it couldn't be traced back to him. I reveal he was right, but I was acting on a hunch and that my hunch was just confirmed.

The President asks if I will tell the Avengers, which the I say I will not but begins to warn the president that my fellow heroes may work it out like I did. The President is convinced that even if they did, they wouldn't dare try anything but I heatedly call the President naive and that he would just disappear. "The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn!"

I go on to say that the President's plan failed and only served to strengthen Spider-man's resolve and unite several superheroes to his side. The President notes my use of the term "Them, and not we." The President guesses I understands the true depth of the situation and what Spider-man is capable of doing to the world with all his power. I replie, "He is trying to bring about peace." The President asks how Spider-man will keep that peace, and reminds me that power corrupts. I vanish, leaving the President to contemplate.

"If only it weren't true."

**Abandoned Weapon X facility  
**

**Now**

**P.O.V No ones  
**Jubilee and Laura are sparring when Jubilee turns around and begins to walk away. Laura unsheathes her claws and there about to connect when Peter catches her hand.

"Hello Peter." Laura says cheerily

"Great moves Laura." Peter says causing Laura to blush.

"Thanks for killing Sabretooth." Laura says smiling. Peter turns to Jubilee.

"Where is Logan?" Peter asks her

'He's at the computer." Jubilee tells him.

"Thanks." Peter says as he leaves to find Logan.

'He smells different." Laura says turning to Jubilee

Wolverine is next seen confronted by Spider-man' in the cave. Peter demands to know why Wolverine wasn't there to help the heroes find his aunt.

Wolverine replies that he was "Doing what needed to be done." This shocks Spider-man, who knows Logan understands this more than anyone. Logan tells Peter he has to stop what he's doing. Spider-man is shocked, rationalizing his actions by saying he's saved lives and prevented the deaths of millions of innocents. Wolverine's only response is, "You're scaring them."

Spider-man screams, "GOOD!" and rips of Logan's mask and rants about how he is glad they are too scared to keep killing each other. He says Wolverine is the one who taught him this. Logan tries to get a word in, but Spider-man goes on, saying Wolverine would do exactly what he's doing if he had experienced what Peter had and had his powers. Wolverine's only response is, "You killed a man, Peter."

"So? Logan you've killed a lot of people what right do you have to judge me?"Peter asked

"I regret every death. Some people aren't meant to be killers. Your one of them." Logan answered

Spider-man justifies his actions and condemns Wolverine for having allowed him to live, asking him if he felt guilty and responsible for allowing Sabretooth to live. Logan lowers his head and responds, "Every time." He goes on to say that the superhumans don't get to decide who lives and dies and that Peter taught him that.. Spider-man continues to justify that his actions saved millions of lives at the cost of one.

Wolverine replies that, "That's how justification works. But once you justify something once, you can do it again and again. It becomes easier."

Spider-man suddenly accuses Wolverine of not mourning the destruction of New York, but for Sabretooth, and dares to suggest that he is angry with Spider-man for having "taken" Sabretooth from him. Wolverine responds, "You know that's not true." Peter becomes angrier, roaring at Wolverine for allowing Sabretooth to live and destroy millions of lives, and vents his sorrows over losing Mary Jane and their child.

Spider-man suddenly switches gears, accusing Wolverine of neglecting Jubilee and Laura and not consoling them for friends lost in New York. When Spider-man demands to know what Logan's excuse is for not being a father to them, Wolverine loses his cool and punches Peter across the jaw, only serving to injure himself. the computer suddenly gives off an alarm, and Wolverine fills Spider-man in on the situation in the Pacific Ocean, specifically the battle between Atlantis and the Avengers.

Spider-man begins to leave, but Logan asks Peter to wait. He tells him, "You can't put yourself above us, Peter. You're right. I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace. But you...You're a better man than I am."

Peter makes one last offer to Logan to come with him, but Wolverine declines and apologizes.

Spider-man simply leaves without a word.

Wolverine quickly syncs with the Avenger's communications and hacks into Atlantis' channel to contact Namor, warning him of Spider-man's approach and current emotional state. He advises Namor to stop, as there is no telling what Spider-man may do in response to his attack on the League. Wolverine monitors Spider-man and Sub Mariner's confrontation, only telling Namor to agree to Spider-man's demand of calling off the Kraken. Wolverine becomes panicked however, when he listens to Sub-Mariner's provoking ultimatum and show of power by having his armies appear at several ports and bridges around the world.

"This my power.I have placed my men at every port on Earth. This is my strength. The entire planet would come to a halt if I willed it. You control the land not the seas. I allowed your contents to float on my kingdom." Namor explains.

Logan calls Arthur an idiot, telling him Spider-man will not respond to such demands. Indeed, Spider-man's response to Namour's challenge is to lift Atlantis from the bottom of the sea and place it in the Sahara.

"So this is a show of power Namor? Well this is ours." Peter says his voice booming.

'Well well. You can control the land. But the sea is mine!' Namor yells

'I don't care if they killed your stupid whales. No war." Spider-man reminds him

Wolverine attempts to reason with Spider-man, contacting him over communicator, but Spider-man cuts him off and reveals he could hear Wolverine as he spoke to Sub Mariner, and then has Ironman remove Wolverine from their communications. Logan only has time for one last protest before he is cut off from the Avengers, officially ousted by Spider-man.

"Now remove your armies from the shores." Peter yells

"And if I don't?" Namor asks

"Thor will destroy your city." Peter warns

"Peter." Cyclops said"Please Namor comply."

"Cyclops, Ms. Marvel talk with him. Thor,Ironman and I will guide the city." Peter said flying away.

"Please Namor." Ms. Marvel begged

"What if he told the mutants they could not defend themselves or if he outlawed aliens.?" Namor asked

"Peter wouldn't do that."Ms. Marvel told him.

"Just comply Namor." Cyclops said

"Fine Summers." Namor said

"My work here is done." Cyclops began to walk away

"Carol tell Peter that if he is going to control the world to ask for my guidance I ruled Atlantis for many years peacefully." Namor said"And tell him I'm sorry about Mary Jane."

Ms. Marvel then flew back to the Sahara and she,Peter,Thor, and Ironman fly Atlantis back. Then Peter and Carol go to the Regime base.

'Did Namor say any thing else ?" Peter asked as he sat on his throne and Carol sat on his lap.

She thought about it for a moment then answered."No." Then Peter lifted his mask and the two began to kiss. Then Norman Osborn walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."Norman said

"What do you want?" Peter asked

"Well I'm proud of you for what you did." Norman began"So I brought someone for you to meet." A girl about 5'8 walked in. She was wearing an armored suit with a red spider on it.

"Who is she?" Peter asked

"You're daughter." Norman said seriously as he gazed at the brown-haired male.

"May?" Peter asked the man with wide-eyes.

"Hey dad." The girl said as she waved at her father nervously.

**Abandoned Weapon X Facility **

"Why are you here cap?" Logan asked

"You know Logan. Peter must be stopped." Steve told him.

"I agree but what can we do?" Logan asked

"Us nothing. But the Avengers can do everything." Steve said

"Avengers?" I asked

"Yes we're the Avengers now but it won't be the same afterward you have to be committed 100%." Steve said "can I count on you?"

'Of course." Logan answered

**To be continued**

**Read and Review **

**TASF out**


	5. Love and Alliances

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**OverNerd02: Thanks. It would appear so.**

**alkner: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BlueInfernoX: What can I say? I love posting. I carve reviews.**

**Thank all of you for your support.**

**Chapter 5: Loves and Alliances**

My name is Alonso Kaji. Or as I recently became the avatar of Cyttorak,the Juggernaut. Before you say it I'm a good guy. Or at least I sorta am. I protect people. I live in Tokyo, Japan. The regime are after me. Not Juggernaut. Alonso. Because I did some graffiti earlier. I need to express my self in some way sue me. I recently met a beautiful girl named Laura. I would and will do anything for her. But before you ask no I'm not in love with her. She saved my life ergo I owe her mine. I live by an honor system. She basically owns me until I save her life. I wish I could be a regular African/Japanese boy but no I'm a mutant who's also the Juggernaut.

"Hello." I say to the robber

"Go way before I hurt you kid." He responds as he continues to attempt to break into the car. I know what your thinking. Crime? In the world of the Regime?Well that's why their are still superheroes. Spider-man realizes and accepts that he cannot stop crime. The Regime works to stop War. Superheroes and Regime soldiers stop crime.

"You can't I'm unstoppable." I tell him.

"Leave." He responds.

"Are you sure? Your making me angerer. People crap and pee themselves when I'm angerer." I warn

"That's it you die." He says as he pulls out a pocket knife.

"Oh well I tried." I say as I become the Juggernaut.

"I uh." He falls unconscious.

'I love in when they do that." I smile.

"Your under arrest!" I here a voice say.

"Crap." I turn around to see the Regime.

"I didn't do anything." I tell him.

"You blew up two Regime trucks." He reminded

"In self defense. I won't fight you." I tell him.

'Of course not. Your fighting them." He points behind himself. I see Cyclops and Thor. Avengers great.

"Your a darling young mutant. Want to move to Utopia...er Metropolis?" Cyclops asked

"I'm good." I tell him.

"To bad. Thor." He says as Thor's hammer pulls a energy off me. I feel weaker.**(RGAU:That's canon. Thor could remove Juggernaut's invulnerability in order to fight him more fairly.)**

"I have his invulnerability."Thor informs his partner.

"Good. Sorry about this." Cyclops says as he blast me. I barely feel it at first but then he turns up the juice and I fall unconscious.

**Regime Headquarters**

**Peter's Private Quarters**

"May is that really you?" Peter asked

"It is dad." She said as she was approached by the brown haired male. He removed his mask. Stared into his daughter's green eyes. Then he hugged her. Tears pouring from his eyes. She eagerly returned the hug. They were together again. A family again.

"I'm so happy." Peter managed to spit out between his tears of joy."You look just like mother." Peter said breaking the hug."If she had brown hair and spider-powers." Peter quipped.

"Thanks." May replied.

"Norman what's the catch?" Peter asked

'No catch. I'm proud of you Peter, So this is permanent. She can stay as long as she chooses." Norman said leaving.

"Goodbye grandpa Norman." May called out

"So may will you be staying with us?" Peter asked

"Of course father." May replied

"I'll so you to your room." Carol said

"Thanks um..." May didn't know what to call her.

"Carol." She said

"May." May replied

"Well that gives me an idea. Why should May be the only one to live in my kingdom? I'll invite all the spiders." Peter grinned

**Houston,Texas**

"Kaine!" Peter called out. He was on top of a hotel.

"Peter what the hell? I was asleep." Kaine growled

"You always were the lazy one. I want you to move to Metropolis." Peter told his brother.

"What the hell is Metropolis?" Kaine asked

"When New York was destroyed I decided to rebuild. I decide to make it better city. So I had Magneto move Utopia and Thor move Asgard to New York. I rebuilt the buildings and had the people who survived move back. Now it's filled with humans,mutants, and asgardians. I couldn't be happier." Peter replied

"About that I'm sorry about Mary Jane." Kaine said

"It's alright Kaine. May is alive." Peter smiled

"You mean your daughter? I'm so happy for you bro. Sure I'll come back with you. Can I bring some guests?" Kaine asked

"Sure." Peter smiled flying away.

"My brother is god huh? Cool." Kaine said

**Regime Base **

"Hey Jess will come and live with me?" Peter asked

"What?" Jessica asked blushing.

"No I want all the spiders to live with me in Metropolis?" Peter clarified.

'Oh sure Peter. I'll be there." Jessica said

"But you can join me in my private quarters if you want." Peter said as he made his exit.

**California**

"Hey there Anya." Peter said waving.

"Hi Pete what's up?" Anya asked

"I want you to come live with me in metropolis." Peter informed her.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Thanks. There's someone I want you to meet." Peter told her.

"Who?" Anya asked

"My daughter." Peter replied

**Russia **

'Natasha." Peter said

"Go away." She said

"I have a question." Peter continued

"If you keep talking I'm going to kill you." Black Widow replied

"Fine but the offers always open. If you want to live in Metropolis just drop by." Peter said flying away

"Yeah not gonna happen." She finished.

**A Hospital **

"May I take her?" Peter asked

"Sure sir." The Doctor said

"Alright. Don't worry Julia I got you." Peter said picking her up."Thank you." Peter said leaving.

**Regime Prison **

'Can I go now?" Alonso asked

"Sure now that we know the full extent of your powers." Cyclops said pushing him into a cell.

'Hey." A lean brown haired man wearing glasses said.

"Who are you?" Alonso asked

"The Hulk." He replied

"Got you to huh?" Alonso asked

"Yep. Who are you?" Bruce asked

"The Juggernaut." Alonso replied

"If I weren't the hulk I wouldn't believe that." Bruce replied.

"What kind of powers does he have?" Emma asked

'All of em. He's an omega level mutant. A extremely gifted physic. Has pyrokinesis,cyrokinesis,geokinesis,astmoskinesis. He's extremely gifted. Plus he's the Juggernaut." Scott replied

'We really are gods amongst men." Emma replied

"Apparently so." Scott said

**A building in Metropolis **

'The city is beautiful from up here." A familiar voice said

"Felicia?" I asked

'The one and only spider." Black Cat replied

'What are you doing here?" I asked

"Exploring. A new city." She got closer and wrapped her arms around my neck"With new possibilities.I remember your marriage with MJ. How close she and I were.I promised I'd make sure you were happy if she died That I wouldn't let you sink into a dark place. So want to have some fun for old times sake?"

'Sure Cat. I hear someone trying to rob a bank." I told her.

'Race ya." She said sultrily

"Nah. I could have been there by now. Hold on." I said as I swung us there. Taking my time. Feeling the excitement. Letting it sink in.

'I'll give you the money!" The clerk yelled.

'Hurry up." The robber said

'To late." Felicia said

"surrender." I growled

"Okay I'm sorry." He said dropping his gun and bending over.

'Damn right you are." I said webbing him up.

"That was no fun." Felicia said

"Sorry." I replied

"I hope you're going to make it up to me." Felicia said

"How I will." I smiled the symbiote. It makes me feels fine with loving more than one woman. I always loved Felicia. Not as much as MJ but I loved her all the same."Do you have an apartment?"

"Sure why?"

'I'm going to apologize in the best way humanly possible."

**The Next Morning **

"Morning Cat." I said with a smile on my face.

"Peter what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" She shook her head no.

**-Flash Back- **

Felicia and I walked into her apartment. She stared eagerly at me. I removed my mask. She was thrilled to see my face. It was kinda strange. We begin to kiss. Me pressing my body against hers. Without a care in the world. I run my fingers thorough her platinum blond hair. Enjoying the moment. We head to her bedroom not breaking the kiss for even a second. She began to unzip her costume and mine removed itself. Tonight was about it was about her.

.**-Flash Back End- **

"Oh." Felicia said when I finished.

"Yep. Now I gotta go but feel free to pop by." I told her.

"But what about Carol? I hear the two of you are in a relationship." She asked

"An open relationship." I corrected "She simply doesn't want anyone other than me."

"Now I know why. Is it normal to not be able to stand?" She asked

"Perfectly. Now see you later." I said as I made my exit.

**Abandoned Weapon X Facility Renamed The Den, Japan **

"Logan!" X23 yelled

"Yes darling?" I asked

"Turn on the news." Jubilee told him. He did as told and was shocked by what he saw.

"They captured the Juggernaut?" I asked

"Yes and we have to break him out." Laura told me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I told them.

"Logan! He's a friend. He saved X"s life once. Plus he could help turn the tide." Jubilee reminded me.

"No. I meant just the 3 of us can't go into the heart of Metropolis and break him out." I pulled out my communicator."We need back up. Avengers Assemble!"!

**The Quiver **

"So here's the plan. We break in rescue J4 then leave. Jubilee your mutant powers recently returned correct?" She nodded"Keep them busy."

"I like it." Laura said

"Good. Now let's move out." Cap said

"This should be fun." I said

"OK Hawkins." Feral said

"Don't call me that." I told her.

**Regime Base **

"Hello Carol." I said

"Hello Peter where have you been?" Carol asked

"I was with Cat." I answered

"Is she my competition?" She asked

"Of course not. There's enough of me for all of you." I informed her.

"I don't know where this new attitude came from but I like it." Carol cooed.

_Spider Sense _

_Boooooooom _

"What the hell?" I yell

"It says here that Jubilee is outside." Carol told me looking at the screen.

"That's not all. I feel someone trying to get into prison block B. Logan must be trying to free the Juggernaut. Send Norman to deal with her. Assemble the Avengers." I yell.

"Yes sir." Carol responded

**Prison Block B **

"Scott Logan's breaking in." Carol yelled.

'Understood." I responded

"Hello Summers." Logan said

'Logan." I growled."Let's take this outside!" I said as I optic blasted him out of the room.

"I'll bust Alonso out." Laura said as as she unsheathed two claws and stabbed the control panel. Alonso Kaji an Bruce Banner walked out.

"Thanks X." Alonso said

"I appreciate it." Bruce said as Laura cut off the power prohibiter collars.

'Stop right there." Peter yelled.

"Crap." Laura said

'Avengers Assemble!" Cap yelled as Ironman rushed him. Then Quicksilver grabbed Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel punched the Hulk thorough the roof and then followed. Alonso turned into the Juggernaut and charged at Thor demanding a rematch. Feral was knocked out by Regime soldiers. I realized who I was fighting:Spider-man.

"Hello Laura." He says.

"Hi Peter." I say waving nervously."Can I ask why you smell so strange?"

"I haven't showered in a week." He responded as his mask retracted."In all honesty I've been possessed by the Venom symbiote. But I have control. It has completely bonded with me. Increasing my power while acting as nothing other than clothing."

"Oh. Well I guess we have to fight." I say getting into a stance.

"No we don't."Peter said smiling."You know you agree with me Laura."

"I.."

"You do. You know some people are better off dead."

"I do."

"Then why don't you join my side?"

"I couldn't do that to Logan. He's like a father to me."

'He is your father, But daddy doesn't always know best."

"Maybe."

'Not maybe.I'm right. So why so interested in breaking Juggy out? He your boyfriend?"

"No!" I yell blushing.'I like,no love someone else."

'What's his name?"

"It's um ah Peter."

"Me?Wow, that must sting Logan. So want to go out?See a movie?"

"What?"

"I always kinda liked you to. My relationship is very open so I can make time for you."

'Really?"

'Absolutely."

**Cyclops mutant savior V.S The savage Wolverine **

"Unbreakable how about unmeltable?"Scott asked

"I'll cut out your eyes Summers!" Logan yelled as he charged. Scott did a tumble and punched him in the stomach. Then I released an optic blast. He went flying back. Then he ran at me. avoiding my attacks. He tries to cut me but I swerve to the right. Only for him to kick me in the head. I'm still standing.

"Stay down!" Logan demands as he cuts me in my arm.

"No. I'm an X-Man. I bow to no one. Especially not you Logan!' Scott yell in fury as I begin to blast him. I remove my visor."**Optic Fury!**" I yell as I release a full power blast knocking him unconscious.

**Winner: Cyclops **

**The mighty Thor V.S The unstoppable Juggernaut **

Kid Loki walks up to the wearing a green jacket with a lighting bolt on it. Stares at Alonso the bangs his walking stick on the ground and yells"THOR!" Then he becomes that which he asked for. In his place stands the mighty Thor."You are a fool to challenge me."

_"Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth, I who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!"_ Alonso said as a Red Gem embedded itself in his chest. He transformed into the Juggernaut."Forget Ragnarok! I'm your destruction!"Then he charged. Thor had little time to react. He was struck by the mighty human tank. Then the Juggernaut raised his fist and punched him. Tor raised his hammer and then smacked him. Thor began to channel electricity thorough his hammer and slammed it on Alonso's head. He smiled. Then punched Thor. Thor could tell he was losing so he took away Alonso's invulnerability. Then he punched him. Ripping off his helmet.

"No. I can't lose. Cyttorak give me strength." Alonso says as Cyttorak appears in front of him.

"Y_ou are my favorite avatar. I even like you better than Colossus.I would be glad. Here take the power of Cyttorak!"_ Cyttorak said.

'Thank you." Alonso said as he transformed into the Juggernaut. He had a new helmet. He had spikes on his bands and on his shoulders. He turned to face Thor."**Face the Unstoppable Juggernaut!**"

"I need help. Odin guide me!" Thor yelled as Odin appeared. "Please father gift me with the **Odin Force**." He said kneeling.

"As you wish my sons." Odin replied

"Sons?" Thor asked as he turned to see Loki.

"We are bound now. You aren't whole without me. The Odin Force will bond us temporarily." Loki explained as the two were struck by lighting and became a single entity. A man with brown hair about 6'7 wearing a white costume. With gold boots, wrist bands, and a lighting symbol on his had a hod and cap with a golden lighting bolt turned blue with a golden trim. Lighting flowed thorough the giant lighting sign on his chest. He held Mjolnir close. The stared at the all powerful Juggernaut."**Bow Before Woden!**" He yelled as he charged.

"Bring it." Alonso replied as he charged. Then Thor's hammer collided with his helmet their was a giant explosion. Out of the wreckage crawled Alonso and (kid)Loki. They stared each other down. Each out of power and energy. There clothes tore. there bodies covered in bruises.

"I will not fall." Loki yelled

"But your a child. I still have some of my power." Alonso said raising himself to his feet."Plus my natural mutant abilities."

**New Challengers**

**Loki V.S Alonso **

Alonso summoned fire then hurled it at Loki. Who barely managed to dodge. He feel backwards into the crater they made. Alonso summoned water from the air then dumped it on Loki. Then he froze the water imprisoning the Asgardian. Then the power of Cyttorak returned to him.

'Your one tough kid." Alonso says transforming."But I'm the Juggernaut bitch." He says running away.

**Quicksilver worlds fastest man/ slickest mutant V.S Hawkeye earth's mightiest marksman  
**

'Try to keep." Quicksilver said

"I never miss." Hawkeye hissed. Then Speed began t run around him hoping to suck away his oxygen. Only for Hawkeye to fire an arrow causing him to halt in his tracks. While he was confused Hawkeye punched Quicksilver. But Quicksilver came to his senses quickly and began to punch hawkeye evading every arrow he hurled. But Quicksilver had enough. It wanted to end it. Now

"Your going down." Quicksilver informed.

"How I still have my arrows." When he finished his sentence they were gone.

"You were saying?"

'Code: 12348567132354670: self destruct." He said as the arrows exploded in the speedsters face.

'Great now. **Calling on Speed.**" He said as he ran in a vortex around Hawkeye. At first Clint was confused but the in became apparent. He was trapped

'**The Whizzer.**" Quicksilver said as a man in his 70's came out of the vortex and punched hawkeye. He was wearing a yellow full body suit with a blue W on his chest and forehead. He punched Hawkeye the equivalent of 100 times in a matter of seconds then vanished.

'**Quicksilver 1.**" He said as the original Quicksilver came out and kicked Hawkeye in the face viciously. Then he punched him in the stomach. Finally kicking him in the back. Disrupting his spinal cord.

"**Speed Demon**." He said as Speed Demon came out an grabbed Hawkeye and then flung him around. Tossing him in air an then punching him before he hit the ground. Doing it for about 5 minutes. By the end Hawkeye was barely awake.

"**Speed.**" He said as a girl with blond hair wearing his old speed costume bounced around and then punched hawkeye in the face. Then kicking him between his legs.

"**Outburst(RGAU: Or Mercury. Which ever you prefer.).**" He said as a boy who looked about 13 wearing a blue ad green suit similar to Quicksilver II"s kicked him in the face and vanished. Then Speed stopped spinning as Hawkeye fell to the ground. Then he stood among his fellow Speedsters.

"Can't hit what you can't catch." Quicksilver yelled.

**Winner: Quicksilver**

**Ms. Marvel V.S The Indestructible Hulk **

"Calm down Bruce." Carol said as she avoided a giant green fist.

"You captured me and tested me for no reason!' He yelled as he jumped over her. Then punched her in back. She turned around and released a full fury blast but to no avail. He keep coming. He grabbed her lag a hurled her thorough a building. Then her jump on top of her.

"**Might of the Kree!**" Carol yelled as she unleashed a full fury release of all available energy. The Hulk was staggered. But he was still moving.

"**Hulk Smash!**" He yelled as he jumped up and landed back on Carol causing the building to got up and checked to make sure Carol was breathing. Then he turned back into Bruce and put on a pair of glasses.

'Next time tell him not to send his women after a man like me." Bruce said walking away.

**Winner: The Hulk**

**The Invincible Ironman V.S Captain America the first Avenger  
**

'Your going down Steve." Tony said as he approached Cap.

"Never to you Stark." He growled. They clashed. Tony blasted cap in the back. Then Steve smacked him with his shield. Jumping upward then brought the shield down on his head. Tony punched him in the stomach and then Steve jumped backwards. Landing on one hand. Tony fired again. Only for Cap's shield to absorb the blast. Then when he placed it down to look at his enemy Tony was standing in front of him and punched him. Knocking him out.

"Power vs Technology. Technology every time." Tony said flying away.

**Winner: Ironman **

**Norman Osborn V.S Jubilee **

'Must I remind you of my superiority?" Norman asked

"Wonder what your blood tastes like." She said flashing her fangs.

'Die!" Norman yelled as he fired multiple rocket s and Jubilee dodged them.

"Someone needs to learn to aim." Jubilee laughs as she sends several blasts Norman's way. It felt good to have her powers back. The explosion was enough to stagger Norman she then punched him.

"Target acquired." A computer says as a high powered laser falls from the sky. Seemingly turning Jubilee into dust.

"Brat." Norman cackled.

"Yes you are." A mist said. as it knocked Norman unconscious,**(RGAU: Jubilee can become a mist that is unharmable.) **

'I would suck your blood but you suck enough already." Jubilee said as multiple bat circled her and she disappeared.

**Winner: Jubilee**

"Peter I have to go." Laura told me.

"Fine but stop by any time." I told her as I pulled her close and kissed her one last time.

'Good bye Peter." She said as she grinned seductively and jumped away. Suddenly the Hulk came crashing in and grabbed Laura. He had Logan and Cap in his arms. J4 covered there escape he was carrying Hawkeye. I went to check on Carol and had her sent to the medic bay. She'll be fine. But she got hurt on my watch. The Hulk will pay. I'll put it on the list. I go up to my private quarters as they begin repairs on the base. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Spider-man it's Scorpia. I want in." She told me.

"What?" I ask

"Let me be an Avenger. I'll play by your rules. Even supplie you with S.P.I.N." She informed"You need all the hands you can get right?"**(RGAU:s.p.i.n stands for super power inhibiting nanobots. They rid who ever is infected of there powers temporarily.)**

"Fine but you play by my rules." I told her.

'Deal." She replied

"Alright I'll come get you." I told her getting up and swing to Rykers.

"Hello sir." A guard told me.

"Hello. Release inmate Scorpion/Scorpia into my custody." I told him.

'Right away sir." He said as he did what was told. When Scorpia was close enough I grabbed her and flew off. Then we landed on the roof. Something weird happened. The smybiote split between the two of us. Bonding with her. Liking are thoughts. She was thinking of one thing me.

'What are we?" She asked

'We are Venom." She answered

"You also want a piece of Spider-man." I reminded

"Yes. all you've done. all your power. Its so attractive." She replied

"Then let me show you to my-our private quarters." I smiled.

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


	6. Welcome to the Family

**(RGAU:Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among us. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors.)**

**OverNerd02:Happy. Peter will have his revenge.  
**

**alkner:Yes I own it currently. I know Pete can do it to anyone but I don't want this to be a World ruled by symbiote's so bare with me.**

**BlueInfernoX: This chapter is kinda dedicated to May and the Parkers so enjoy.**

**mattblue: Thanks.**

**HardHitter(Guest): Thanks. There is a possibility of this becoming M rated. Only so I can enhance the gore and sexual scenes that I've already been pushing. I will be posting a version with lemons on later. Most of those girls will join. It's unlikely for Jen because of what happened this chapter and Natasha is disgusted by what Peter's become.  
**

**Jedi101: Thank you.**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Family **

**Regime Base**

**Peter's Private Quarters **

**P.O.V Scorpia's **

"Where am I?" I asked.

"_In bed with your king."_ a voice answered.

"Who was that?" I asked again.

"_We are Venom. We escaped Spider-man's body into yours. He had all the control we couldn't handle the strain. So we have bonded with you. The symbiote bonded with Spider-man is nothing more then a mindless husk increasing his strength and acting as his suit._" Venom explained.

"So I'm, we're in Spider-man's bed? Isn't he dating Ms. Marvel." I asked.

"_Yes, But it's an open relationship. Carol would and will do anything for Peter. So she's willing to share him if it'll make him happy. I have to go. Our king is waking._" Venom finished.

"Elaine?"Peter asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Welcome to the family." He says leaning in and kissing me. I haven't felt this great since well ever.

**Outside Peter's room**

**P.O.V of no one's**

"Spider?" Black Cat asked

"Who the hell are you?" May asked grabbing Felicia and throwing her against a wall then putting her elbow are her neck.

"I was invited." She choked out.

"Sure." May said cocking her fist back.

"MAY!" Peter screamed.

"Don't worry father I got this." May responded.

"Stop May, She's my wife." Peter told her.

"What!' May screamed.

"She and Scorpia are my new wives." Peter explained.

"Hello." Scorpia said waving.

"Oh my bad mom." May said releasing Cat.

"It's cool." Felicia choked out.

"What about Carol? Your not replacing her are you?" May asked.

"Of course not. I love all my girls deeply and equally. Thank you for reminding me that I have to crush the Hulk." Peter said leaving."Oh and Elaine make sure Felicia get's _acquainted _with my private quarters."

"Yes master." Scorpia said.

"Master?" Felicia questioned.

"He owns us what better way to show it then calling him master." Scorpia explained.

"Ahem." May coughed.

"Yes?" Felicia asked.

"He is my father. I already lost my mother and brother without even meeting them. If you hurt my father. If you break his heart." May paused and grabbed the titanium door off it's hinges then bent it effortlessly."I will break _you._ Understood?" She asked dropping the door.

"Yes ma'am." Both girls answered.

'Good." May said leaving.

**Norman's Lab **

"Norman what the hell is that?" Peter asked.

"Oh well I killed the Jackal**(RGAU:For all those who don't know the Jackal is a scientist responsible for all clones made of Spider-man during the 90's. He was also responsible for Spider Island.)** the other day and decide to use his cloning technology to enhance your army." I explained."This is Hulk Clone 02." I said pointing at the white haired banner."The Hulk's blind fury and savageness in one form. Even more powerful than the green one. This is hulk clone 01 or Nerd hulk. He has his strength and banners intelligence. I'm going to be giving them a field day later."

"I see. Did you create the Gamma tracker I asked you to make." Peter asked and I handed it to him.

"Yep." I answered"But you could have made it yourself. Or asked Stark."

"I've been busy. Here." He handed me a pill.

"I'm not crazy any more." I told him.

"No it's a special pill I invented. A combination of the Super Soldier Serum,Goblin Formula, and the Spider Serum I invented." Peter explained."I want you to mass produce it."

"You got it boss." I told him as he left.

**Peter's Private Quarters **

"So this is where we'll be sleeping." Felicia asked venturing towards Peter's large bed. She laid down.

"That's right." Scorpia said.

'It's a little boring without Peter." Felicia said.

"Hey, while it's not a fun it's not boring." Scorpia said getting on the bed next to Felicia."Here let me show you." She then leaned in and kissed Felicia. Then after 2 minutes she pulled away.

"Wow. It's really not boring. Can we go again?" Felicia asked.

'Only if your a good kitty. I'm sure we can enjoy each others company until Peter comes back." Scorpia says kissing Felicia once more.

**With Spider-man**

**Outskirts of Japan**

**P.O.V No Ones **

**The Amazing Spider-man vs The Indestructible Hulk**

"Surrender!" A Regime Solider says as Peter lands on the ground making a crater. Then the rest of the soldiers back off."He's got this."

"You'll pay for what you did to Carol." Peter roared as his new caped costume turned into a black and red color scheme. Every where on his normal costume it'd be black it was red. Where'd it be red and blue it was black.**(****RGAU: Think Miles Morales costume if it looked more like Peter's.)**

"She got what she deserved. Just like you in a few seconds!" Bruce said as he grew until he became the Hulk.

"Wait!" Peter yelled.

"What?" The Hulk asked

"While I want to crush you more than anything we're in a populated area. Despite how far away we are people with our abilities could easily destroy this country in our battle. Let's go somewhere less populated. Say the Sahara?" Peter suggested.

"Now you sound like a decent man. The Sahara it is." The Hulk said as he Jumped to there destination.

"So ineffectual." Peter says flying to the Sahara. Beating him by 3 seconds.

"Now I'll smash you." The Hulk said.

"Insubordinate ape." Peter growled as He punched the Hulk in the stomach. Then in the face. Then in the back of the leg snapping it."You think you can just hurt one of my girls? No one gets to do that. I lost MJ but no more." Peter said kicking him away.

"You making me mad!" Hulk yelled punching Pete in the face. Then he grabbed Peter by his webbed cape and threw him. He easily caught up and then punching him in the face. Peter only laughed.

"Strongest there is huh? What a load of baloney." Peter said as he punched the hulk sending him back.

"You've made me mad time to die!" The Hulk yelled charging.

"I hope you like this costume. Cause it's the last thing you'll ever see." Peter said also charging.

Then they collided the result being a sonic boom. Peter and the Hulk stood there motionless. There hands on each others shoulders. Neither able to move. Both using all there strength to make the other budge. The Hulk had a cocky grin Peter's expression could not be seen.

"**Hulk Smash!**" The Hulk yelled lifting Peter up and slamming him on the ground. Then punching and punching repeatedly the ground beneath them shaking. The animals running away in fear. This was not a fight between me ore heroes, it was a battle of gods. The Hulk lifted Peter up and punched him. Sending him to Metropolis. The Hulk followed in close pursuit.

"Damn that hurt." Peter said dusting himself off. Then inspecting the damage on the building. The area was uninhabited. Then the Hulk touched down.

"Hiya Bug." he said.

"**Maximum Spider!**" Peter yelled punching the Hulk. Then he punched downward on the back of his head. Then he punched him making him fly thorough 17 buildings. Peter was waiting for him and then he punched him again. Then he jumped onto an unfinished building an sent the Hulk on a downward spiral. Then he landed on him. Then he webbed his head and spun around and threw the Hulk making him land on his back. Then he made a giant web and placed the Hulk in it. Then Peter punched him breaking the web.

"That actually hurt. I think you broke every bone in my body."The Hulk said standing up."Your strong. But are you strong enough."

"I've studied my strength. I can lift 1/2 the planet on a good day. Your bleeding. I gain strength from radiation even gamma. Right now trying my hardest I could probably move the planet. You can do it as well. I'm estimating that you could left the equivalent to 16 earths while straining. But I have something you don't:speed." Peter said as his mask peeled back.

"I get to see your face when you die how lovely." The Hulk said charging him.

"You think I'm stupid don't you. Everyone does. But in reality I'm one of the smartest people on Earth. Why would I take on the HULK without some insurance." Peter said as venom blasts shot from his eyes in the form of laser beams.

"Auggh that hurt. I think Cyclops is going to sue." the Hulk said rubbing his sore eyes.

"My symbiote can bend my powers. I like being able to kill with a stare. So I give you the opportunity join me or die. This is your last chance at mercy." Peter told him.

"Screw you." The Hulk replied punching Peter. Peter flew back 1,00,00 feet and into a building. It collapse on top of him.

"Now I'm mad. You said that Cyke would sue what about me use eye beams? Don't tell Logan!" Peter said as 3 claws emerged from his hands. Then he rushed Banner. Easily dodging his attacks. Clawing away at him. The Hulk became slow sluggish. Then Peter slit his throat'"These are my stingers. Filled with poison. Strong poison."

"You can't stop me. I'm really mad now. You can't kill me." Bruce yelled as he raised his hands to crush the younger man.

'Peter!" Felicia yelled.

"Oh hey cat." Peter said dodging Hulk's attack. Behind he beloved Black Cat was an army of Regime men. Peter smiled as he tripped the Hulk and stepped on his chest. Forming his Spider costume.

'Wow." Scorpia said in astonishment.

"Well well. It seems I'm on top." Peter said as he crushed his foot on the Hulks skull.

'Don't be to hard on him sweetie." Black Cat said

"I won't. Now remember that radiation is my power." Peter stops to sniff the air."Gamma is my favorite. Any way next time get a new power source." Peter then lifted the Hulk to his feet cocked his fist back and punched him.

"You die!" The Hulk yelled.

"Let's see!" Peter said as he webbed the Hulk hands together and sun around eventually releasing him sending him flying into deep space."By my calculations your going to land in the sun or near it. Now Carol will be waking up soon. I hate to keep her waiting." He says as he forms a suit and begins to walk towards his destination.

"Here Peter we made this your private tank." Scorpia said as she,Black Cat and Spider-man got inside.

**Regime Infirmary**

"Carol." Peter said happily.

"Peter?" Carol said as she removed the tubes going in and out of her body. She then she floated over to Peter and kissed him.

"Hey babe." Peter said handing her a ring."Carol I've decided. You and all the other girls mean so much to me. So I'm going to marry all of you. It will be a closed wedding but you girls can invite whoever you want.I made these golden rings with a spider on them to symbolize my undying love for all of you.. the next is this." He pulled out a blue and red suit with the golden symbol on it.

"A costume?" Carol questioned

"No a new costume for you. With this." He turned it around and there was Spidey's face on it." A symbol so the whole world knows you belong to me and that I belong to you. Both it and the rings are keened to my spider sense. If your in danger simply activate it and I'll come running."**(RGAU: Look's like her Captain Marvel suit. She looks the same in it except she hasn't cut her hair and she still wears the regular mask.)**

"Thank you Peter." Carol says dropping the blue cloth she was wearing and putting it on.

"Did you make one for us?" Felicia asked.

"Of course there in our room." Peter explains.

'So Black Cat joined up? Anyone else?" Carol asked.

'Scorpia and X23. Sable is an unofficial member." Peter told her.

"Where is Scorpia?" Black Cat asked.

"She's busy. Now Carol I want you to lead my armies and find these items." He handed her a piece of paper."Felicia swallow this."He handed her a pill."Now we meet back here in 3 hours good luck girls." Peter finished.

**With Scorpia **

"Where are we going." I asked.

"_To meet your children._" Venom replied.

"My what!? I don't have any kids. And I know Peter hasn't gotten me pregnant." I yelled back. At least I don't think I'm pregnant. With how good he was I wouldn't be surprised.

_"Fine then my kids but yours thorough our bonding."_ Venom explained.

"Oh so they live here?" I asked as the door to the warehouse opened.

"Hi mom." A red man said. He felt like family. I searched the symbiote's mind. He's my son. Carnage.

"Hello son." I responded.

"I'm so happy to see you. I'm living with my son." Carnage cackled.

'Don't mean your sons living with you." I corrected.

'No he's under my guidance." Toxin said.

"Hello grandson, how's my special boy?" I teased.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to look after Cassidy." Brock answered.

"I'm just mad because Sabretooth got one over on me. His death toll is way higher then mine. All those New Yorker's were mine to kill! He took them from me. Then Spider-man took Sabretooth away. I'm going to Japan to join the Resistance. I just wanted to welcome you to the family before I left." Carnage finished.

'Good luck. I'm joining the Regime. So gram what's up with you?" Toxin asked.

'Nothing much. I'm one of Spider-man's wives now." I told them.

"Spidey's my dad? No!' Carnage screamed.

"Afraid so daddy." Toxin laughed.

'Hello." I heard a feminine voice say.

'Scorn?" I ask.

"The one and only. Brother Toxin told me about this little get together and I wanted to meant you myself. She-Venom." Scorn explained.

"I guess so. Will you side with me and the Regime or your father and the resistance?" I asked.

'You." She answered.

'Fine. I'm leaving Carnage said jumping out the window.

'We're a messed up family." I said.

'Yes yes we are." The siblings replied.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**The Den**

**P.O.V Laura's**

"Hey Logan." I said happily.

"Hey darling. Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Out." I answered leaving.

**The City**

**P.O.V**

**Peter's **

"_I can't find her. Where could Laura be? Well I better make an appearance as Peter and not Spidey._ "I thought as costume became a suit with the Regime symbol on it. My spider sense is tingling. Almost as bad as when I fought the Hulk. I turn around and see Regime trucks falling from the sky. I at quickly catch them then set them down. I run to the source and see a familiar red head.

"Cassidy!' I yell.

"Yes daddy." He says with a sinister smile.

**The Amazing Spider-man vs The Lethal Carnage **

"He's got this." The Regime soldiers say backing off.

"No more meaningless death's Cassidy." I say ripping my shirt open Superman style. revealing the red spider underneath. Then the symbiote forms the rest of my costume and I get into a stance.

"Great let's have some family time. We'll cause beautiful CARNAGE together." Carnage said as the symbiote formed over his body. He charged me. Trying to claw way at me. He was surprised to see that he only damaged my costume and that my face underneath is fine.

"Nice try my turn." I said punching him. Easily avoiding his strikes and then punching him again and again.

"No fair!" He screams punching me. I actually felt it. Then he ripped the wall off a building and hurled it at me. I was completely unharmed. He looked angry.

"It's called unbreakable skin fool." I explain. He rushes me. Putting everything into each strike. I decide to end it and grab his fist. Then I strike him a cross the face.I then ripped his symbiote off and put him in custody. I cross my arms.

**Winner: Spider-man **

"Peter!' Laura yells.

"Laura?" I ask. I notice there are camera's. If I want to go out with her I have to make it look like a fight.

**The Amazing Spider-man vs X23 the ultimate weapon**

"I'll cut you down" She said unsheathing her claws.

"You'll try." I respond.

**The Den **

"NO!" I yelled as I was punched in the face."Ow."

"Pay attention." Alonso said dodging Cap's punches.

"But look Laura's in trouble." I said pointing to the screen. Cap and Juggy stopped to look.

"She'll be fine. She's a soldier. He wouldn't hurt her." Cap told me.

'Plus I can easily break her out if she get's captured. Now that you and Steve have taught me basic martial arts can I have the suit?" Alonso asked.

"Suit?" I questioned.

"Feral made us new suits. Gonna act like rebels gotta look like rebels." Hawkeye explained.

"Here." Feral handed everyone a silver box. Cap's looked like his the captain uniform. Alonso looked like Powerman's except with a giant yellow X on his chest. Hawkeye's looked like his regular suit except with a hood. Mine looked like the regular except with black instead of blue and a red R instead of an x, Jubilee 's was just a skin tight black suit with a blue bat on it. When she pressed it it turned red. We all left to put them on. They fit extremely well much to Feral's delight.

"Call me the Captain." Steve said.

"Why?" I asked.

'America's sided with the Regime. I'm a war criminal." Steve explained.

"When I'm like this call me X-Man." Alonso said as he came back wearing his new costume.

'Sure." Everyone said. He seemed most deserving of the name. I hope Laura turns out okay.

**Back with Peter and Laura **

"We have to make it convincing." I whispered.

"Got it." Laura said rushing me. I dodged her blows with relative ease. Moving from left to right. Logan is probably watching this so I have to make it convincing. I avoided her attack and proceeded to punch her in the stomach. Holding back. A lot.

'Your good." I say as she unsheathes her foot claw and cuts me. I just barely missed it. She's a very good actress. She could've given MJ a run for her money. Time to end it.

"**Up up and away.**" I said as I grabbed her a flew into the sky. She pretended to fight back since the camera were still watching. We crashed into a nearby building me taking most of the damage. Then I helped her up. Then I carried her up a wall and we watched the the sky.

"So Laura what do you want?" I asked.

"I would actually like to spend more time with you doing well anything.." She answered.

"... What?" was all I could say. Then I remembered. I love her. More than words can describe. So does she. It all feels like a dream.

"I have read the files on you, Pet-" I interrupted.

"Please, just Spider-Man while I'm in costume." I joked.

"-Spider-Man, then. I find I am intrigued by you. You have suffered a great deal and are harangued by most everyone, yet you continue to risk your life to save others. Why do you do so much to help the people of this city, or even the whole world, when the world seems to provide nothing but horrible things for you?"

I smiled. "You know, I ask myself that question more times in a day than I can count. See, I've got all these amazing, spectacular powers, right? I crawl walls, I punch really hard, I shoot the little web dealies, it's all cool and sweet and I could probably turn an easy money using 'em. But... a long time ago, I made a huge mistake, and it ended up getting the guy I admired most in the world killed. He taught me a valuable lesson: With great power, there must also come great responsibility."

She fell silent, the faintest tint of a blush on her soft, pale cheeks. "That is... very noble."

"Thanks," he said, smiling beneath the mask. "But like you said, sometimes the universe likes to give me a swirlie, and then other times it likes to give me a wedgie, and I guess it's good that they at least flush first , -and I guess all these high school throwbacks come from that painful period in my life where I didn't know there were bigger jerks out in the real world than there were in school, and-" I paused. "Uh, sorry. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Don't worry," she replied, "I like men who talk a lot... my childhood was so full of silence or violent noises that I grew to hate silence... I enjoy hearing the warm voices of others."

"Well, look at that. Finally, someone who appreciates my gift," I said, chuckling slightly. "So, you had a pretty bad childhood too, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes. After they created me from Wolverine's DNA, I was trained to be the best killer in the world at a facility associated with Weapon X from birth and every day they tortured me to hone my obedience and murderous instinct. Eventually, they made me kill most of the people that I cared about, including my mother."

I was stunned silent for a few seconds. "Yeah, that's, uh... that's pretty freakin' bad. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is alright. I have found friends and escaped that life."

"Good... Wait, you said they cloned you from Logan's DNA. How long ago was this?"

"Twenty one years."

"Really..." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Say, would you like to get some food, and we can keep talking, uh... sorry, I don't know your name well your full name, and I've been rambling on to and dating you. I'm Peter Benjamin Parker, but you already know that." I extended my right hand.

She smiled lightly. "My name is X-" she hesitated. "That is... my name is Laura Kinney. And yes, I would like to go have something to eat."

"Good," I said." By the way, you should smile more often. It makes you look really pretty."

She was taken aback, blushing, a feeling she did not recognize. "Thank you," was all she could think to say. "I will try to smile more often, then."

"It's just the truth," I said. Suddenly, my Spider-Sense tingled and the sound of glass shattering reached their ears. Two men carrying a guns and sacks of money burst out of the window of the pizzeria. "Oh, great," I mumbled. "Wanna come along?"

"Okay," she said and the two of them leapt off the roof.

They landed right in front of the crook. "Really, guys?"I said , webbing the gun out of one of their hands. "There's a bank across the street and aa movie theater with no guards across the street. But no you gotta rob this place today. While I'm on a date.!"

"(Spider-man)" A crook said in shock.

'Geese I'm in japan yet I still can't get way from you guys. I'm trying to have a good night with my girl. And I don't speak Japanese so my witty banter is useless , please just surrender." I told them.

"(Okay, okay, I give up! I'll come quietly, just stop talking!)" the guy yelled, dropping the sack of cash.

"What did he say?,"I said , webbing the guy up. "Laura, how're you doing over- Hey, Laura, what the hell are you doing!" She'd already disarmed and incapacitated the other two robbers, their guns in pieces on the ground. She held her claws in the air, clearly ready to murder them in any number of ways. "Stop it, Laura!"

"These men are criminals. Shouldn't they die?"

"No! It's not like they did anything incredibly terrible. They robbed a pizza store I think this is a pizza store" Peter paused to look around"Okay they robbed a sushi place but that's not the point, they didn't kill anyone! But that's not the point. We shouldn't kill them."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to be better than they are, Laura. That's why we're the good guys. You may be the best there is at what you do, but what you do isn't very I know some people must be killed there not it there are men who need to die. They're not those men." After peering at him for a moment, impressed by his words, she replaced her claws, opting instead to knock the men out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"(Spider-man are going to jail or?)?" asked the webbed criminal.

"I still don't speak Japanese but I hear sirens so let's go," he said, webbing the other two robbers, running to Laura, and scooping her up in one arm, "Let's should get out of here." He thwipped away on a webline as she held on tightly to his strong, muscular body.

As they swung through the air, she muttered, "You have taught me a lot today."

"Eh, not that much. Just a corny catchphrase. And don't say it like that I'm your boyfriend not your dad."

"Thank you."

'It's not over yet. I promised you date. Let's skip dinner and go to a movie." I said before slapping myself."I don't speak Japanese. Let's go to the U.S."

'Sure." She said climbing on my back.

'We're here." I said happily as I formed a suit.

'You look nice." Laura said.

"Not as good as you." I said causing her to blush.

'Thank you." She replied as we entered the theater.

'Pick whatever you want." I told her.

"Thi-This ?" Laura asked pointing towards a movie called Lost Souls 3: Journey to Hell. A romantic/tragedy.

"Sure." I said smiling. As I bought us whatever she wanted. Which was just some popcorn and a coke. I tried to pay the man but he said it as on the house. We walked in and sat directly next to each other. Laura reacted happily to the scenes of violence. She often looked at me to see how she should react. I only smiled at her behavior. It was cute.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"Carnival." I told her.

'A what?" She replied. While she was smart she didn't know about many things Though I pretend I don't I know about her years as an assassin. I know she only learned things essential to killing. Being isolated on Utopia didn't help.

'Just come on." I said as we walked a few blocks to a carnival.

"Wow." Laura said in astonishment. The lights the people the rides all intrigued her."I want it." Laura said pointing at a giant stuffed panda.

"Alright." I said dropping 5 bucks on the counter then grabbing a baseball. I threw and easily knocked over the bottles.

"Here you go little lady." He said handing it to Laura. The look on her face couldn't be described in words. But if I had to:Beautiful. We then experienced every thing there was to see. It worked until they got to the a Roller coaster.

'What's that?' Laura asked.

'A roller coaster. Come on." I said grabbing her arm and getting in line. It took about 10 minutes before we were on.

'I've never been up o high." Laura said clinging to my chest.

"Don't worry babe I got you." I told her as we descended down the hill. After I was sure we saw everything we left.

"Thank you Peter that was fun." She said.

'I'd do anything for you." I said kissing her. She dropped her bear and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her wast and involuntarily floated into the air. I landed right back afterwards. She picked up the bear and we flew back to Japan.

"Good bye Peter." She said waving nervously her heart heavy." I l-l-l-lo-love you."

'I love you to Laura." I said catching her lips once more and then leaving.

**Regime Truck**

**P.O.V Cassidy's **

'Let me go." I yelled.

"Shut up." The soldier said.

"Did any one ever tell you that you look like a guy from Halo?" I asked.

'SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Buzz kill." I snarled"What's the matter inadequate?"

"Stop talking." He replied

"Are you allowed to treat Spider-man's son like this?" I asked.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Just saying I should be immune to being arrested." I told him

I got no replie.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No." He said angrily.

"I'm hungry." I told him.

'Eat your tongue." He suggested.

"Can we stop I need to take a dump." I yelled.

'No." He replied.

'Also are we there yet?"

"That's it!' He said punching me in the face. Causing me to bleed.

"Idiot." I snarled as my symbiote formed from the blood. I then easily killed him. Not as easy as I thought. It was hard to pierce his skin but not impossible. Then I slit the driver's throat. Afterwards I blew up the truck. I stayed behind to admire the Carnage. Then I was confronted by the man I was looking for.

'Carnage." He growled.

'Dog boy." I smiled" I'm not here to fight I want in."

"On what?" A black guy asked.

'The Resistance." I told them.

'I say why not." The black guy answered.

"I like him." I said pointing at him.

'If he's what I can get." Wolverine shrugged.

"Logan are you serious? He's has deranged as Sabretooth." A man dressed like a messed up American flag said.

"Please." I begged.

"I think we could use his power." The black guy said.

"But he's insane." Hawkeye explained.

"I'll do anything." I begged.

"Don't kill anything for 24 hours. I'll be watching." Wolverine replied.

"24?!" I screamed.

"Alonso watch him." The flag man said leaving.

'Come on." The black guy said as we walked away. What fun.

**The Den **

'Hi Logan." Laura said smiling.

"I knew you'd come back Laura." I said happily as I sat down."You smell like Parker."

'Oh he really got up close and personal." She responded blushing slightly.

"Whatever." I said.

**Regime Base **

'Hi girls." Peter said.

"Hello." They replied.

"Spider." Norman said.

'Anything interesting happen?" I asked.

'No." Norman replied."Every soldier was given the Spidercide."'I like the name."

"Peter Wade Wilson is in the prison." Ironman said. He was wearing Black Armour.**(RGAU: Marvel NOW costume.) **

'Have Cyclops and Emma deal with him." I replied grinning." I have to stay with my girls."

'Alright." Tony said leaving.

"Whatever." Norman said leaving.

**Space**

**P,O,V(?!)(RGAU:Guess.) **

"How long till we arrive?" I asked.

"3 months sir." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards a green burning object.

"Subject is alive but just barely. It's emitting gamma radiation." My minion replied.

'Gamma? Let it on board." I said as they brought in. It began to rapidly heal. It was my old foe.

"No." He shuddered.

"Hello Hulk." I smiled.

"Not you not!' He was cut off as I knocked him out.

'Strap him to the engine use his radiation to cut the trip time by how much?" I ordered

"a lot. It will be 3 days now." He told me.

'Then do it." I commanded.

"Yes sir." The replied.

**(RGAU: Do not ask for me to write lemons or for this to become M rated.I decide that okay? This is as far as it goes. I will post the uncut version later.)**

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


	7. Unnoticable

**(RGAU: Inspired by the upcoming game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors.)**

**Shout out to BlueInfernoX. The 19th of May was his birthday,I'm a little late. Love you bro. I dedicate this chapter to him I also dedicate the chapter to RebukeX7 who's B day is in August. **

**Deadpool:You better be happy. After helping Rebuke, TASF here worked me to death about 1,000 times to get this done because he was unprepared.**

**Superemopowerz :****Thanks. I've been thinking about the same thing. It's unlikely but I'll try.****  
**

**Gaby(Guest):****Unlikely but thanks.**

**JC(Guest):****Thanks.**

**Kylerocks01****: Thank you, when writing that scene I had help from Marvel King and he was lazy and just copied that. I didn't notice till now my bad,** I**'ll be fixing it.**

**OverNerd02****: Thanks. This chapter is dedicated to what happens to people other than the main characters.**

**alkner****: I know I just want everyone else to know. Get it? No symbiote domination. Everyone heard? Good.**

**mattblue****: Thanks.**

**FrivolousThoughts****: Thanks. I try to keep it interesting and you guys guessing.**

**Nightwing Fan: Thanks.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. I appreciate it. For those who don't review two words:F**k you. Sorry. I'm just getting tired of it.  
**

**And shout out to ****FrivolousThoughts**** for being my 3rd and hopefully final fact checker! i hope you enjoy this chapter it's my longest yet, this is my most popular story and if I can break 10 words for this chapter and get at least 40 reviews I will fall on the ground in the rain and yell into the sky (hopefully it's raining) and thank god. Then I will suffer the beating my girl will give me for going out in the rain.  
**

**Chapter 7: Unnoticeable**

**Regime Base in Metropolis**

**P.O.V Nova's**

**(RGAU: This chapter is dedicated to what members of the Regime and Resistance who I haven't really talked about but are important so without further a due let's begin.)**

My name is Sam Alexander. I'm better known as Nova, well Blue Nova. It all started after the destruction of New York City, the Nova Force became unbalanced after the death of Richard Rider. It shifted into 5 parts and I was Nova supreme so I was the best, until Richard returned. He wanted his spot back but I refused, I soundly beat him scaring all the other members of the Nova Corps. I was now using another type of the Nova Force and a new Nova Corps was started by Garthan Saal. The Blue Nova's, I quickly became a member. We have grown in number to the point where our numbers are equal to that of the Nova Red Corps. I and Garthan along with the Corps joined the Regime, I'm Spider-Man's general or Saal is. I am vexed by rage and the ability to induce fear while the blue's use will and hope, so petty. **(RGAU: One of the last living Xandarians who was corrupted by the Nova Force. Was considered the greatest Nova Prime before Richard Rider, a human took the position. Green Lantern much? Anyway Xandarians started the Nova Corps sending a helmet to each planet and several on their own. The Nova will be Sam, he's 19 now. Don't give me that look.)**

_Ding Dong_

"Who are you?" I asked as I pressed the button. The system has some long fancy name but it's just a overly high-tech intercom

"Kaine Parker." A man wearing a black and red spider suit said. Parker? Is he related to Peter? **(RGAU: Peter's first clone and the second Scarlet Spider.)**

"Rachael Carpenter." the red haired girl said. Carpenter? As in Arachne's daughter? **(RGAU: Totally Canon.)**

"Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman." The woman in red and yellow with black hair said, okay I know who she is. Well, everyone should even those from before New York

"Anya Corazon, Spider-Girl." Spider-Girl said with a wave

I pressed a few buttons, making the scanner make sure they aren't shape-shifters in disguises like Skrulls or that mutant Mystique. When the results came back as not only non-shape-shifter but also as Spider-Human I nodded "Come in." I said opening the door.

"Thanks Sam." Spider-Girl said as they walked in.

"You're welcome." I nodded as I pressed my helmet to activate my communicator "Shell head, let Spider-Man know the 'spiders' are here."

'"You got it bucket head." Tony responded.

"Go wait in there." I said pointing towards the room marked 'guests' in black letters.

"Cool." Kaine said walking away.

**P.O.V Peter's**

"Thank you Sam you're relieved." I said as I entered the Guests' waiting room

"As you wish, sir." Nova said bowing as he exited. Good kid that one.

"Peter." Kaine said removing his mask. I smiled and took my mask off before I walked over to him and hugged my brother. I pulled away and as May walked in

"Kaine, meet May." I said turning towards my daughter, she waved nervously to her new uncle.

"Hi." May said as she brushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear

"So you're the niece my brother Ben gave his life for?" Kaine asked as he looked her up and down with an extremely critical eye. My daughter just nodded nervously. A grin spread across Kaine's face before he pulled her into a hug and said "Worth it."

I smiled at my family's bounding before I turned to the red and yellow dressed woman "Glad you could join us Jessica." I said with a kind smile before I looked her up and down for a second "You look great as ever."

"Thank you, Peter." She said blushing

"Peter, can I see my mother?" Rachael asked. I admit; I feel really sorry for her. Yea, I lost Uncle Ben and everything but at least he wasn't in a coma. Where I would constantly visit him, scared that he might never wake up, that his brain might be dead but his body is alive. At least when he died I know that he is at peace. But Rachael? This must be pure torture for her; I can see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep

"Of course, third room on the right." I replied with a kind smile. She nodded her thanks as she ran to it.

"Ahem." Anya said. I'd completely forgotten about my ex-protégé. I smiled at her and pulled her into a light hug

"Hey Anya." I pulled back and smiled at her again "Anya, meet May." I introduced, showing my ex-protégé my daughter

"Hello sis." Anya said jokingly and I had to chuckle lightly

"Sis?" May questioned

"Oh Anya was my sidekick once, I grew to love and treat her like a daughter." I explained with a light shrug "Could you show them to their rooms please May?"

"Sure dad." May answered with a slightly strained smile, probably annoyed that I'd never told her of her 'sister'. Hopefully if they spend some time together they'll get along great "Follow me."

**The Lab**

"Hello Stark." Norman said as he mixed the chemicals, Iron Man entering the room and standing at the door

"Norman." He replied semi-curtly

"What do you want?" Norman asked

"I found this deep within the sewers." Tony said handing Norman a burned piece of metal.

"I'll analyze it while you do what exactly?" Norman asked with slightly narrowed eyes

"Check on Julia." He replied sharply as he exited the room

"Fool." Norman scoffed dusting off the metal

**The Infirmary**

"Oh mother." Rachael said pulling up a chair beside her mother, she looked so peaceful. Rachael noticed a tear going down her mother's cheek and reached out her hand to wipe it, she felt strange. Her vision then went white

**Rachael's Mind**

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the pure white space

"In your head." A familiar voice said, I turned around and saw the red trench-coat strawberry-blonde woman who means more to me then anyone in the entire world

"Mother?" I asked excitably as I ran to her and hugged her tightly

"Yes. Now I must apologize for what's about to happen." She said with a frown as she hugged me back

"I can see you, talk to you. What could be wrong?" I asked in confusion as I pulled away

"It's Peter; I can see that he will need aid. The web is filled with more people than he knows; if he hopes to win he will need more help. I have seen many threats to him and the world alike, he will need Madame Web." She explained as she knelt down to my eye level

"Oh I see." I replied, looking down at the white floor before she pulled me into another hug and, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe again

"Now I must pass on the curse, my apologies but remember this Rachael. I love you." Mum said with a smile before she kissed my forehead softly and stood up to walk away

"I don't want to leave!" I yelled as I tried to grab her but she kept walking

"I'm afraid you have to." She told me with another smile, a tear falling down her cheek

"But I haven't seen you or talked to you in years! It isn't fair!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face as I felt to my knees

"But that's not why we're here. My job is to help Peter, now you have to do it." She explained

"I'm scared." I admitted as I continued to cry

"It's okay baby girl." She said as I suddenly awakened.

**Infirmary**

"Are you okay?" I heard Tony ask

"I'm fine." I nodded before I added "Where are you?"

"Where else would I be? I'm in front of you, stop joking around." He said, I felt his hand enter mine as he helping me up

"I'm not joking." I replied simply, turning my head in the direction of his voice and I once again heard him but this time it was a gasp that left his mouth "I'm blind."

**Avenger's Conference Room**

**P.O.V Peter's**

"Alright let's begin." I said.

"I have integrated the Hand into the Regime, they will work as stealth soldiers." Daredevil said. He was wearing his Shadowland costume but using the Regime colors, red and Black.

"Good job Matt. Thor?" I asked pointing to Loki, who nodded at me

"THOR!" He says as he is struck by lightning. Standing in place was Thor

"_I have asked the Asgardian warriors and Valkyrie's to work as the Regimes Brute Force, they have accepted._" Thor explained with a nod

"Good, Scott?" I asked.

"The adult mutant populace have all become your soldiers." Scott said. He was wearing a red suit with an X on his face. **(RGAU: His Marvel NOW costume.)**

"Great. Tony have you updated their armor?" I asked.

"Yes sir. All of the armor's are up to par, I also took the liberty of enhancing the armored trucks. Their guns are now loaded with arc energy, s.p.i.n, bullets and flame throwers." Tony explained.

"Perfect. Kaine, Rachael come in." I said and the two other Spiders entered the room "Kaine I want you to lead my armies."

"I don't know Peter, we both know I'm not really the team type." Kaine said putting his hand on his chin

"Please Kaine." I asked as I looked him in the eye "There's no one I trust more then my own family."

"Sure." He finally said, smiling at me

"Rachael, what did you want?" I asked

"Call me Madame Web." She said and I nodded, now noticing her white eyes. It looks like Julia finally decided it was time for her to pass her curse "As to what I have to say it's simple, there are two spiders you're ignoring. Steel Spider, who's trapped in the Negative Zone and a young man working in this very building."

"What!?" I yelled in shock at her comment, especially the last part

**Horizon Labs**

**P.O.V Leo's**

My name is Leo Davis, I'm the younger brother of Miles Morales and son of Geoffrey Davis and Mia Morales. My parents died in the bombing of New York, it left me without a place to go. I was visiting my uncle Hobbie Brown, though we aren't related by blood. During my time away I learned that Hobbie is the superhero known as the Prowler, I witnessed a fight between him and the criminal known as the Jackal. When he escaped I followed him back to his lab and was bitten by a genetically altered spider, since then I returned and began to work for Horizon all the while keeping my powers on the down low.

"This is Horizon Labs." May Parker, Spider-Man's daughter said in a cold tone

"Are you okay? You've seemed to be in a bad mood all day." Spider-Girl said

"What's wrong? You're trying to take _my _family, that's what's wrong!" May snapped at her with pure venom in her voice and hate in her eyes

"I'm not taking anybody!" Spider-Girl tried to reason.

"Yes you are! Trying to take my father! The family I was forced to stay away from! Taking my place as the Spider-Girl!" May said now furious

"May, you're not thinking straight!" Spider-Girl told her as she took a cautious step back

"No! He's MY father! This is my life you got to live when it belongs to me, I won't put up with a knock off!" May said as she raised her fist and prepared to strike Anya. I jumped in front and blocked it with my arm.

**Horizon Labs**

**P.O.V May's**

My name is May Parker. My uncle Gabriel called me Mayday because of how much trouble I got him in. I am the daughter of the Amazing Spider-Man. I'm trying to live up to his expectations, be his perfect little princess. Right now I'm showing 'Spider-Girl' around but it's so irritating. She continued to talk to me like we're friends, family, but she's nothing but a cheep knock off. A thief of what's rightfully mine! Now we're in Horizon labs. Or the new one since the old one went up in flames. I wonder if there are any cute scientists? Dad and Norman always said they're the most attractive men, and considering my dad has like five or so lovers there has to be some truth in there "This is Horizon Labs." I said in a cold tone.

"Are you okay? You've seemed to be in a bad mood all day." Spider-Girl said

"What's wrong? You're trying to take _my _family, that's what's wrong." I snapped at her. I felt energy fill my body as my vision bled to red for a second

"I'm not taking anybody!" the fake Spider-Girl tried to lie

"Yes you are. Trying to take my father, the family I was forced to stay away from. Taking my place as the Spider-Girl." I roared in a rightful rage

"May you're not thinking straight!" Spider-Girl told me as she took a step back, trying to run away probably. Coward!

"No! He's MY father! This is my life you got to live when it belongs to me, I won't put up with a knock off!" I screamed in anger as the energy built and the red in my vision was almost complete. I briefly wonder if this is what dad felt when he was about to kill Sabretooth. I raised my fist and prepared to strike Anya. A tall kinda cute in a geeky kinda way black guy jumped in front and blocked it with his arm. As soon as our skin touched I felt my anger reduce enough so I had more control and the red completely left my vision

"Stop." He commanded firmly and I felt a twinge somewhere deep inside me

"Sorry cutie but I have to hit someone." I said confidently as I tried to get past him but he just blocked me with an outstretched arm "It's not smart to interrupt me."

"I can't let you hurt her." He said firmly and I felt another pang in my chest, almost like jealousy and betrayal

"You don't want to get hurt for this bitch! Don't defend her." I warned with a hard glare

"I'm not. I just can't let you waste your strength on her. You want a challenge Miss Parker? Try me."

"You really shouldn't side with her."

"I'm not. I just think she's not of our caliber. She's nothing, I'm a real challenge." I felt a strange warmth fill my heart at his answer

"Hey!" Anya yelled

"Shut up! I'm helping you stupid!" the handsome 19-year old scientist snapped at the Spider-Fake and I smirked

"Alright hot stuff, time and place."

"Danger Room. Now."

"You're on. What's your name babe?"

"Leo."

"Cute name."

**Bayville** **(RGAU: That's where the X-Men lived in X-Men: Evolution, right?)**

**P.O.V Quicksilver II's**

"Hi." I said waving.

"Hello Tommy." My uncle Pietro said

"Hi, where's Luna?" I asked. **(RGAU: Luna is the daughter of Crystal and Pietro, her powers include seeing and sensing emotion and causing someone to feel emotion. For the purpose of this fic I have given her super speed, I will write an explanation later in two fic's called RGAU: Speed Generations and Son of M)**

"Right here cousin." She said as she suddenly speed into the room

"Good, now where's Erik?" I asked

"Right here uncle." Erik answered

"Good, now pay attention." I said "Pietro start running."

"Sure." He said as he was about to take off

"Speed steal." I said touching him and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I… I c… can't move." He said in shock and fascination

"Wow." Erik and Luna said in amazement with widened eyes

"I call it the speed steal, by vibrating your molecules at the same pace as someone else you steal their speed and add it to your own." I explained

"Sweet." Mercury said jumping up

"Can we go now?" Speed asked

"Sure." I said with a smile as we all took off

"What am I supposed to do?" Pietro yelled as he tried to move again

"I get to spend some private time with you while being as kinky as I want. And the best part? You can't say no." Crystal said with a seductively evil grin **(RGAU: Crystal is a member of the Inhumans and wife of Pietro.)**

"For some reason I am feeling a strange mix of both pure joy and unimaginable fear." Quicksilver 1 said

"And with good reason." Crystal replied as he grin seemed to grow slightly before she pulled a whip out of nowhere and cracked it against the floor making Pietro gulp

**Danger Room**

"Where?" I asked as Leo and I stood across from each other in the Danger Room my dad had made

"How about New York?" Leo asked with a shrug and I internally smirked. The city, especially New York, is a Spider's territory

"You heard the man Sam!" I yelled

"Whatever." He replied. Suddenly buildings sprouted up from the ground, he jumped behind one. I clung to the statue of liberty and Sam looked annoyed, out of all of dad's men he was my favorite to toy with.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." I said in my sing song voice as I looked across the city

"Try behind you." A said suddenly said from behind me and I felt chills run through my body

_Spider-sense!_

I barely managed to avoid his fist, and then I saw his leg going for my stomach. I swerved to the right and tried to punch him, he dodged and scoffed. He was way too fast to be a normal human; he must have been a Mutant. I shot out some webbing which he dodged and grabbed forcing me over there

"Not as weak and you thought?" He asked as he blocked my attack

"Actually yeah." I admitted. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some pumpkin bombs, I tossed them. He smiled and caught them with a blast of his own webbing before he threw them back at me, I jumped and they destroyed the building I was standing on. I couldn't clear the blast radius and landed on the virtual ground hard with a loud groan. Leo landed next to me as I stood back up

"I won't hold back anymore." Leo said as he punched my hand, it hurt a lot.

"Impossible! You're as fast as me but you're also stronger! And how did you clear the building so easily?" I asked as he ducked down and tripped me which caused me to gasp in shock

"It's simple really. We're both spiders, just different kinds." He explained as he out his foot on my back, keeping me on the floor

"What?!" I yelled in shock and confusion

"You're a spider girl but I'm a spider god!" He proclaimed, jumping onto a lamp post. "Call me…" He put his hand on his chin then snapped his fingers "Anansi!" Then the simulation ended. I couldn't believe I lost. All that training. All that work. Only to be schooled by a spider powered scientist! Then again, single spider powered scientist, godly spider powered scientist father equals perfection. I could never have a boyfriend before cause Norman and Gabriel killed them all but dad's sure to like this guy. "Good work." He said smiling as he helped me up. I smiled at him

'"Want to have some fun?" I asked as I leaned towards him

"No I really should get back to my experiment. If I don't finish then your dad will kill me." Leo said obliviously as he turned away from me and started to walk away

"He wouldn't kill the father off his grandson." I said simply, wrapping my arms around his neck

"Father of his WHAT!?" Leo yelled in shock as his whole body went ridged, and I mean his _whole_ body

"Grand kids. That's right and don't think you're getting out of it." I said tightening my grip on his I held on with one hand and put the other on his 'package', liking what I felt. "Now we should schedule a time for you to give me a child."

"CRAP!" Leo yelled pushing me off of him and jumping onto the wall. I just looked at him with a flirtatious smile that Felicia had helped me with. Leo was blushing brightly, his eyes trying to look at everything but me "You're cute and all but can't we take it a bit slowly? Say dinner?"

"Sure." I said smiling.

I heard Sam laughing loudly "Priceless." He said between chuckles. I just held my hand up towards his direction and extended my middle finger

**A Restaurant, Tokyo Japan**

"Jubes?" Alonso questioned as they entered the restaurant. He was wearing a black suit and clearly not enjoying

"It's fine, it's just the world is going to hell and here you and I are going on a date." Jubilee explained. She was wearing a yellow dress and her standard pink shades.

"Jubilee none of that matters. Let the "adults" have there war. Tonight's about us. You and me. And how we feel about each other." Alonso said passionately as they were walked to there table.

"I guess your right." Jubilee said looking over the menu

"May I take your order?" The Waiter asked politely

"Can I have some sushi?" Jubilee asked, accidentally giving the waiter a glimpse of her fangs.

This caused the pour waiter to, as you'd expect, freak out. "Call the Regime! It's the vampire!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran away from the two

"Goddammit. It was supposed to be a simple date." Alonso muttered as he pulled his suit off, revealing his X-Man costume underneath

"At least we tried to have a good time." Jubilee said as the two were surrounded by bats and disappeared.

**A Building, Tokyo Japan**

"Oh well there's always next." Jubilee sighed in disappointment, now wearing her costume.

"No it's not over yet." Alonso informed with a smile. He then pulled out a candle and yelled "Hawkeye." He called out as an arrow whizzed past the candle lighting it on fire "Feral!" He said as a picnic basket suddenly appeared

"Alonso it sweet but..." Jubilee began with a slight blush but Alonso interrupted

"Don't say a word. Tonight's about us. Remember? Now take a seat and eat." Alonso smiled as they sat down after he pulled out a blanket and place it down. Then put the candle in the center. Then he pulled out various foods and allowed Jubilee to pick "Gambit!"

"-insert any romantic song you want-." Gambit sang as he strummed his guitar.

"Alonso. We need to talk." Jubilee said seriously

"What about Cher?" Alonso asked in concern

"Wait did you say 'Cher'?"

"He spends a lot of time with me darling." Gambit answered simply

"Of course." Jubilee muttered in slight annoyance. She then added seriously "In private." as they were surrounded by bats and vanished. Leaving Alonso's helpers struck with awe

"Now what do you want to say?" Alonso questioned wondering what the mutant vampire wanted with him. Not that he cared, he could stare into the vampires red eyes all night and wake up more rested than ever.

"Why do you want to go out with a monster like me? Someone who's soul is as black as mine?"

"Your soul isn't black Jubilee. You're so full of life. Of joy. You rise above the darkness that tries to take you over, make you a mindless killer. That's why I like you. Because of who you are not what you are."

"R... Really?" Jubilee asked as she fell over, barley able to stand. Alonso went to help her up and felt it. Felt her hunger for blood.

"You haven't drunk your daily amount of blood did you?"

"No." Jubilee admitted.

A blood deprived vampire was not only an emotional pain when they are a friend but they are also a danger to any bleeding animal within their radius so Alonso smiled and said "I can sense your longing for it, so do it. You're not going to kill me, so just do it." He pulled the collar of his skin tight costume revealing his neck. "Or would you rather have me go hunt down someone for you? Maybe a Regime soldier?" Between the seriousness in his voice, the cold stare in my eyes and the growl coming from Jubilee's stomach, she could tell he was serious. It began to rain harder the more uncomfortable the more it rained.

"Alonso, I can't just…"

"Then Wait here, I'll get you a small feast." Alonso said as he lit on fire, burning brightly in rain and evaporating the rain around him

"No, wait, Alonso. It's just that I…"

"In my veins is the power of Cyttorak, it gives me a healing factor on par with Logan's."

"I... I... just… just can't..."

"Choose." Alonso said as he prepared to transform. Losing his fire and began to glow red.

"But what if…" she tried again, a pleading look in her eyes

"Choose!" Alonso all but yelled. They stood at ends with each other in the freezing rain. Alonso lifted my chin and turned on my prepared to transform. "Very well, wait here and I will…"

"Alonso!" Alonso heard the Vampire yell before he felt someone grab his shoulders, turning him around and a searing pain yet, at the same time, He also felt the most amazing sensation he had ever felt which easily countered the pain run through his body.

**P.O.V Jubilee's**

In an instant I had grabbed Alonso's shoulder and shoved her into the wet brick wall of the building. With the pressure of teeth digging into his neck, the rain soaked boy looked up to the sky feeling pain and relief. His energy slowly died down as my hands settled on his back lovingly Then Alonso switched there position, making me lean against the wall, He began pushing me farther into the wall. The quiet sound of his energy dissipating, like a fire dying down, forced a smile of pure joy to form on my face.

Time seemed to stop, if it wasn't for the continuously falling rain to convince me otherwise. I bit Alonso out of defense, to save an innocent person, but as I gingerly began to drink, I… I just couldn't help it. I was far too hungry.

He had the most delicious blood I have ever tasted.

I just want more and more of this heavenly liquid.

I can't believe I've never had this before, settling for animals and either Logan or Laura's blood.

And none of those wasn't even a _fraction_ of how just damn _perfect_ this blood, this liquid life force, truly is.

How perfect _Alonso_'s blood is.

I could tell the difference between his and Logan's blood instantly, although he was a male mutant with a powerful healing factor like Logan his blood was incredibly unique.

I could also tell the difference between his blood and Laura's it was so sweet. I never thought I could taste blood like this.

It just made my mouth water more and made me crave _him_ more.

His blood was incredible, amazing and so magnificent. It was so magical, truly enchanting.

It was guilt, it was shame and it was pleasure.

All in one bite.

It was _bloody perfection_.

As my tongue hungrily licked Alonso's neck, impatient for more blood, tears streamed from my eyes and mixed with the rain as I saw Alonso's memories, but I could only suck harder, wanting all of him.I could see why he was so friendly towards Laura, why he hated the Regime and most interesting of all why he loved me. I pulled away.

"Alonso?" I asked with a sweet smile licking his blood off of my lips.

"Yes?" He replied as the two small holes in his skin healed.

'I love you to." I said as I began to kiss him. More passionately than I ever kissed anyone before. I wanted to give all of myself to him. I couldn't believe how he made me feel. In that moment I didn't care what happened next, or what Logan, Gambit or even Laura would think. I loved my mate.

**A Church in Metropolis**

"We are gathered here today to honor the love Mr. Parker has for these women." Tony said smirking, he was wearing a black armour with white accents without the helmet and those traditional Priest robes on top. He thought of Peter has a son and Peter was marrying 3 and later the total will be 6 women. More impressive than you would have thought about the boy from Queens.

"Tony how did you become a Priest?" Carol questioned as she, Felicia and Scorpia reached the alter. Carol was wearing a 'traditional' wedding dress, it was pure white with the long tail and long sleeves that reached her wrists. The whole material looked like it was softer than silk. The tail flowed almost as if it had o weight, Peter then noticed that she was taller and therefore she was literally gliding down the isle since she _hated_ high-heels.

"I'm rich." He answered simply with a shrug "And I got a degree online."

"Of course." Felicia said blankly as she stood next to Peter. Felicia was wearing a the most revealing dress. It was a black and white dress, which was kinda expected from the Black Cat. She was wearing black high-heel's, the actual heel being white, and the lower part of her dress was black. Her cleavage was on clear display from the white corset of her dress. Her dress had sleeves as well which reached her wrists but they seemed even more skin tight then the ones on Carol's dress, if that was even possible, and true to form there was some white fur at the end of her sleeves. But, beside that, there was no other decoration at all on her dress.

"It's fine babe." Peter assured. He was wearing a suit, his standard Regime suit.

"I think you look very cute." Scorpia said with a smile turning to Peter. She was wearing a green dress, the same deep green shade as her scorpion armour, the trail wasn't too long and the skirt parted slightly which allowed for her legs, which the Symbiote still covered, to be seen once and a while in an extremely teasing manner. The dress was sleeveless but extremely modest at the top, an opposite to the skirt, and covered in deep black beaded decorations which looked like scorpions in battle. Finally, her feet had green three-inch heels

"Thanks dear." Peter replied with a loving smile

"Back to the reason we're here." Tony said simply with a smirk

"Yes, let's start with vows." Peter suggested and Tony just nodded

"I'll go first." Carol said with a smile "Peter I've never been much of an emotions person, but the feeling I get when I'm around you is indescribable. I was just a pilot before I got my powers and then I was only just a government agent but you have always made me feel like a queen. Something I don't deserve. I love you with all my heart; I'll do anything for you. Peter I cannot imagine life without you and hope I never have to."

"That's beautiful Carol." Peter said with a warm smile as he brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear while she blushed softly at his complement

"I'd like to go next." Felicia said softly, her green eyes locking with Peter's brown ones "Peter I am thief, not a hero. Or so I thought for a _very _long time. All my life I've been on the run. The under dog. But you have seen me as an equal regardless of how much more powerful you are since the day we met. If you asked me were I'd be in five years this time last year I would have said jail. But now? I am the wife of Spider-man. You complete me Peter."

"You all complete me." Peter said passionately

"I guess I'm next." Scorpia said with a slight blush "Peter I've never met a man like you. One so powerful. Yet you're so kind. I'm a killer and I accept that. I was a natural born assassin but when I'm with you nothing else matters. It's like living in a completely different world. And as long as I'm with you it's a perfect world."

"That was so beautiful girls my turn." Peter said with a smirk before his look turned serious "I'm not sure I deserve all of this. I'm just that nerdy boy from Queens. I never wanted this power and pretty much considered it a cruse for most of my life since I gained them. I lost my Uncle Ben, my brother, first wife and my son because of my inability to act. But it won't ever happen again. You've all touched a special spot in my heart. I am a king and you are my queens. You make me, me. If it wasn't for any of you who knows what I would have become? I might have because the biggest monster to ever exist. But you all saved me, stopped me from losing myself with your love. Without you I am nothing."

"That was amazing you four. And now on with the ceremony." Tony said." Do you Peter Benjamin Parker take Carol Jane Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take Felicia Hardy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take Carmilla Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Carol Jane Danvers take Peter Benjamin Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Felicia Hardy take Peter Benjamin Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Carmilla Black take Peter Benjamin Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss your brides."

"Gladly." Peter said grabbing Carol and passionately kissing her. Then he moved on to Camilla Stark could see the pleasure on her face. Then finally Felicia who dipped Peter down and kissed him for 10 minutes straight. "I think the bride's should kiss."

"Seconded." Stark said quickly with a huge smirk

"I don't believe thi..." Carol began but was cut off by Felicia.

"Gladly." Felicia said with a large smirk as she wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and kissed her. Carol defied at first but began to gradually enjoy it. There was a wolf-whistle or two from the crowd and a camera flash or two

"Next." Felicia commanded with a seductive smirk as she and Camilla embraced each other, both visibly enjoying it.

"Wow." Carol said still shocked as she and Camilla began to kiss.

"Yes Sam?" Peter asked as the younger boy stared in shock and awe as he watched the two extremely attractive females kiss.

"Hummm? Oh yeah!" He said a gaining his senses, shaking his head to get his head back on straight "A young scientist by the name of Leo Davis easily bested May in battle and displayed arachnid like abilities."

"I see and a scientist you say?" Peter questioned with a hand on his chin as Nova nodded. Peter looked over to his daughter, who some reporters where speaking to about her opinion on the wedding and noticed that every now and again she would look to the seat next to her slightly longingly and realized she had wanted this scientist to come with her "Good. I think losing every now and again would be good for her, stop her getting cocky." He then turned to his new wives "Girls you need to start on your training." A smirk spread across his face "And I think we should start in the bed room." The girls all giggled lightly with smirks on their faces, giddy for their wedding night. Peter then turned back to "Sam contact this scientist for me, I have special assignment for him." He stopped to whispered into Sam's ear. "Oh, and if you tell anyone and Thor will kill you."

"Yes sir." Sam said saluting him and flying away.

**Silver Sable's private plane- next day**

"So Peter, what's it like being king of the world?" Sable asked. She was wearing a tight silver dress

"Normally I'd object to that statement, but I guess I am the king." Peter replied with a shrug. He was wearing his black Regime suit. "I also normally wouldn't get drunk in a plane with a sexy mercenary but oh well."

"You think I'm sexy? You've never said that before." Sable replied in shock. True since their first meeting she flirted with him but he'd always returned it halfheartedly. But now it was sincere.

"Of course I think your sexy Sable, just look at you!" Peter said as he gestured to her body before he put his hand to his forehead and shock his head "Sorry, I'm getting some dirty thoughts."

"Let me hear 'em." Sable said with a seductive smirk as she leaned forwards slightly so it was easier to see her chest

"I don't know, I mean I am in a _very _open relationship. Why not?"

"Then follow me Spider, I can make your fondest wishes come true." Sable smiled as she stood up and offered her hand

"That sounds like something I can't pass up." Peter smiled back as he took her hand, her soft fingers lovingly coiling around hiss

"It is." Sable replied as she pulled him into a room near the back of the plane and locked the door

**Spider Temple, Africa**

"This better be important." Peter said as he got of the plane "I was in the middle of something."

"You can get laid later." Rachael said as she approached him. She was dressed just like her mother and Peter couldn't help the small spark of pride filled his chest to see the girl, she was like a niece or cousin to him from his friendship with Julia "This is far more important. Welcome to the land of the spider-people."

"Last time I checked the spider-people lived in Peru. And did they rebuild the temple?" Peter asked noting its recreation.

"Yes. Now there is an old friend awaiting you inside." Rachael goaded as Peter walked in.

"Hello champion." Taran said with a smile as she bowed softly

"Well if it isn't the all mighty spider-priestess herself how are you Taran?" Peter questioned as she pulled him into a hug.

**(RGAU: Taran is a priestess of the spider people who worship the great weaver. Peter met her while on a field trip to Peru.)**

"Fine. Now the great weaver wishes to speak with you." Taran informed "Now, please follow me." She said as she lead Peter to her bedroom

"Wow! If I didn't know any better I'd say I wasn't really here to meet this great weaver." Peter chuckled as he looked around her room

"No we're here to speak with him but there are certain rituals to be completed first." She informed getting closer to Peter and setting him on the bed

"Taran?" Peter questioned as she removed his shirt, agitating the Symbiote which followed her lead.

"Please Peter, just relax, this is what I was born for; to serve the great weaver and please his champion." she said as she removed all of her formal wear before she pounced on Peter and kissed him passionately, ruffling on hand through his hair and putting the other in his pants.

**Realm of Anansi**

**(RGAU:Anansi is the Marvel god of spiders and is known as the great weaver. His power is in all spider powered beings including, shockingly enough Spider-man.)**

"Where the hell am I? Where's my other?" Peter questioned.

"Nice to meet you hatching." Said a man about 7 foot wearing a white robe said. He had an enormous walking stick. "I am Anansi. The great weaver. And you are my champion."

"Nice to meet you." Peter replied with a nod of his head

'Now I'm here to tell you something's."

"Like what?"

"Well as the center of reality, often referred to as the web of life, you can harness Tartaric Energy from sex and turn it into power."

"Wow. And you're only telling me about this _now_? That could have seriously helped me in my early heroing days! Heck, I could have tripled my harem if you told me that!"

"Do not take advantage of it. Well, actually you can, it's just that I mean his take it easy on the killing. Remember who you are and what you represent or you can no longer be my champion."

"I understand." Peter said with a nod.

**Temple of the Great Weaver**

"Wow." Peter said before he looked around quickly. He found himself in Taran's bed, said Priestess holding to him tightly. With a smirk on his face he asked "You like to snuggle after, cutie?" as he ran his hand threw her hair.

"Apparently so." she replied blushing before remembering they were there with a purpose "Did it work?" Taran asked.

"Perfectly." Peter replied as the held Taran tightly. The priestess enjoying there tight embrace.

"I am glad I could serve you my king." Taran said with a seductive smile as she kissed Pete gently, which he returned. The kiss turned into an extremely passionate one almost ridiculously fast. Taran was confused. She was only serving her lords champion, nothing more. So, why did wish he could stay forever?

**One Hour Ago**

**Regime Base**

**(TASF: Man, I suck at fluffy scenes. This is gonna take forever! [The door is suddenly shattered by a blue fire covered foot] What the hell?!**

**BlueInfernoX: Hey bro! My 'TASF-is-stuck' Sense was going off so I came over!"**

**TASF: All the way to America from the UK?**

**BIX: I made Wade take me here with his teleporter belt.**

**TASF: Ah!**

**BIX: Exactly. Not get your ass out of that chair and let me sort this out! [Kicks TASF out of the chair and sits down] Okay, Pātī no jikan [Party Time in Japanese]!)**

May smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, ready for her date with Leo. She was wearing a dress that _every_ male member of her family would tell her to throw away and set on fire if they saw her wearing it. It was a sleek, sleeveless black dress which showed off her figure amazingly. It was tight, almost like a second skin, and was made out of a soft silk-like material. It had an extremely short skirt that ended just below her hips, barley covering anything, with a large slit that barely covered her teenage breasts and a pair of black heels. She had put on bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She winked seductively at her reflection and said "That boy is so lucky! I mean, I would totally do me." She then licked her well manicured, red nail-polished finger and pressed it against the glass while making a sizzling noise before she giggled lightly and grabbed a red and blue handbag which had a web pattern over it. She put the bag's strap over her shoulder and began to walk out of the room with her smirk still on her face. She quickly moved, running around the corners and through corridors, not wanting any of her father's men to see her like this. 'Or worse, Grandpa Norman.' She thought, shuddering lightly at the consequences.

"Hey!" a feminine voice grunted as May bumped into her, the daughter of Spider-Man falling on her back "May?" the woman asked in shock. May looked up and swore in her head to see her first new mother, Carol Danvers-Parker.

"H… Hi Carol!" May stuttered nervously but sighed lightly when she saw another of her father's lovers, Felicia Parker, the one who would understand her the most out of all of her fathers wives in this situation "Hi Felicia!"

"May, what are you wearing?" Carol asked in shock and annoyance

"Something hot, obviously Carol." Felicia said with a roll of her emerald green eyes "Hot date kid?"

"Yea." May said, now blushing and completely embarrassed.

"Oooh! You gotta tell Mommy Felicia the details when you get back!" the Black Cat smirked gleefully.

"No she will not!" Carol glared at both of them before singling out May "And _you_, May, what would your father say if he saw you wearing that?!"

"What's wrong with it?" Felicia asked, sounding offended "She can move efficiently, nothing is hindered, it is obviously comfortable and she looks hot in it!"

"It is inappropriate!" Carol said in annoyance

"I think its fine." Felicia said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Of course you would! Look at what you wear into battle!" Carol shot at her in annoyance.

"Hey! I look hot and it's comfy! Just like her dress!" Felicia shot back.

"It's totally inappropriate!"

"She's a teenager; let her dress how she wants to for a simple date!"

"She looks like a prostitute!"

"No she doesn't! It's fine!"

"I can see her underwear!"

"Will you two shut up!?" May suddenly snapped, catching their attention "Neither of you have _any_ say on how I dress! This is _my_ life, not yours! If I want to dress like this then what right do you have to tell me how to dress?!"

"May, I'm only trying to look out for y…" Carol began but May interrupted.

"I can look out for myself! I'm 18! I've been training ever since I was able to walk and talk enough to understand everything that was going on around me properly! And _you_ are just stupid ex-pilot who my father has fallen for _after_ my _mother_ died! You have _no_ right to make me do _anything_!" and, with that, May pushed past the two women, who just looked at her in shock, and stormed out of the base towards her date.

**5 Minutes later- Downtown Metropolis**

Leo sat at a table alone, waiting for the daughter of the leader of most of the world, as he thought about the fight he had with her earlier that day. It was when a red and blue handbag with a web-pattern across it was slammed onto the table in front of him, nearly breaking it, was he broken out of his thoughts. He almost jumped out of his seat at the sudden assault to the table. He then turned to the girl who had slammed it onto the table, and his jaw dropped when he saw May wearing a sleek, sleeveless black dress which showed off her figure amazingly. It was tight, almost like a second skin, and was made out of a soft silk-like material. It had an extremely short skirt that ended just below her hips, barley covering anything, with a large slit that barely covered her teenage breasts and a pair of black heels. She had put on bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow. 'Wow!' he thought in amazement before he quickly shook his head and noticed the annoyance in her eyes "You okay?"

"Yes." She growled angrily as she sat down opposite him "Just one of my father's wives acting bitchy."

"Ouch!" Leo said, winching lightly "Step-Mother issues are some of the worst."

"Can we not talk about that please?" May groaned

"O… Okay." Leo stuttered, now more nervous. He was hoping they could have kept the topic with her problem because then he'd feel more comfortable

May sighed before she smiled kindly and asked with full interest "So, what where you working on lately?"

For some reason Leo found himself smirking as he remembered the assignment that Spider-Man had given him, well passed down to him through the chain on command "I'm sorry, can't really tell you."

"Oh? And why not?" May asked with her arms crossed and a playfully raised eyebrow "I'm Spider-Man's daughter, remember?"

"Exactly." Leo smirked back "It's a present from your father. Ever since the wedding, where I think that Nova guy spoke to your dad about our little… game…, he has sent some assignments to me personally through the chain of command. This most recent request came with an order to, no matter the circumstances unless we are attacked and you might need it to save out lives, not tell you _what_ it is or _where_ it is when no one is working on it."

"R… Really?!" May gasped in shock, extremely touched that her father would do that for her

"Yea, he wants you to be safe so it's a special piece of tech to help with that." Leo smiled kindly "What are your favorite colors?"

"Red and black." May responded "Why?"

"I'm working on it, aren't I?" Leo smiled kindly "It'd be better if it was a bit more personalized."

"Hello. Who I am doesn't matter in the slightest and I am, unfortunately, your waiter." A man in a suit asked as he walked up to their table, not looking up from his writing pad "What do you want?" May glared at the man for his rudeness before she smirked and put her hands into the familiar devil-horns position and pulled the pad from the waiter's hands with a strand of webbing "Hey!" the waiter growled as he finally looked at them only to pale when he saw May, who was waving his pad playfully. The waiter backed up slightly; sweat visibly falling down his face "M… Miss Parker… I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't realize i… it was y… you…"

"Obviously." May said with a roll of her eyes as she threw the book back to the waiter "What would you like handsome?" Leo blushed, hiding his face behind thee menu, May giggled at his reaction 'He's so cute when he blushes.'

"I'd like the chicken wings for a starter with the barbecue and peri-peri dipping sauces please." Leo said, as he looked over the menu

"I'll have the prawn cocktail for my starter, with some lemon juice on the side salad." May added as soon as Leo had finished. She then turned to Leo and said "I'd recommend something with starch in it for the main, it helps the organic web-shooters 'fuel up' quicker."

"O… Okay." The black male smiled lightly before he looked over the menu again "I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise then for my main, with some Parmesan cheese grated on top please."

"I'll have the chicken curry with an extra large portion of white rice please." May fake-smiled at the waiter, a sharp look in her eyes

"O… Of c… course…" the waiter stuttered "A… And what would you like to drink?"

"A coke for me, please, no lemon or lime." Leo said politely.

"I'll have the same." May smiled before she whispered quietly to the waiter "And we'd also like a bottle of red wine to share with our main."

"O… Of course…" the waiter said before he turned around and more or less ran to the kitchen. The two sat there for several moments before May burst out laughing.

"You see that guy? He looked like he was gonna wet himself!" May managed to get out before she started laughing again. Leo couldn't help but smile lightly, her laughter just sounded so musical to him. When their food arrived they began to eat, Leo happily praising the food. When he looked up his heart almost jumped out of his thought, a bright red blush appeared on his face and the 19-year-old scientist felt a lower part of his anatomy receive all of the remaining blood that hadn't gone to his face. May was picking the prawns from the glass with her delicate fingers, placing them into her mouth with a delighted moan and then licking the sauce from her fingers seductively and, all the while, she wasn't look at him until she finished licking her fingers and that was to give him a look of confusion. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." Leo said as he shook his head and got back to his food, so he never noticed the smirk across May's lips. He looked up again to see her doing it again, although this time some of the sauce escaped the corner of her mouth and slowly ran down her check and dripped off of her chin, landing at the edge of the valley of flesh her dress revealed. Leo took a large swallow, before he nervously shifted in his seat, taking his glass to his face and drinking deeply, trying to hide his deeply face from the daughter of Spider-Man. Leo swore as he tried to drag his eyes away from the droplet of sauce but he couldn't and watched as it slowly ran down the slop of her breast, towards the edge of her dress.

"Leo!" May said forcefully causing Leo to shake his head, snapping himself out of the state he was in and noticed that their starters had been taken away. He looked up to the brown eyes of the Spider-Man's daughter and saw her smirking at him.

"Y… Yes?" Leo asked nervously

"Glad to know you like the view." May just smiled sweetly just as the main arrived.

"W… why is there red wine here? Neither of us are old enough to drink this stuff!" Leo asked in shock when the bottle was placed in front of him.

"Well, I _am_ Spider-Man's daughter and Norman Osborn is my honorary Grandfather. Not many people say no to me, so if I ask for wine with dinner restaurants give me wine with dinner." May replied with a cheeky grin as she poured the wine into two glasses and clinked her glass with Leo's.

"Okay, but still… _why_ did you order wine?" Leo asked, waiting for her to finish the mouthful of rice she had placed into her mouth.

"I just thought you might be more willing to give my dad a granddad if you where a bit tipsy." May replied back with an innocent smirk before she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh… that makes sense…" Leo replied with wide eyes as he was about to put some pasta before he dropped the fork and suddenly looked at her again with a large blush "W… Wait… did you say 'make your dad a granddad'?"

"Of course." May replied with a kind smile this time "I know my dad won't live forever, no matter how much I wish he would, and I would take over the Regime for him. I want someone by my side, as well as to have a child one day." She then put her hand on Leo's and softly stroked the back of it with her thumb "I want my child to be strong so they can protect themselves, their bound to be strong because of my blood but add in a Spider-God? I also want someone who would care for me and the baby. I've been isolated for a lot of my life because of my training but I am really good with my empathy. I know you would be my perfect mate."

"P… Perfect… erm…" Leo stuttered in shock

"Don't worry, we're teenagers." May smiled "Just wait till the end of the night and we would have trouble controlling our hormones anyway."

"Erm… O… Okay…" Leo stuttered again before he added fiercely "But I am _not_ getting drunk!"

"You know, by the rules of the universe, you are gonna be _so_ drunk by the end of tonight, don't you?" May replied with a raised eyebrow

Leo just smiled and replied by saying "Screw the rules of the universe, I have Spider-Powers!" he then looked down to his food and began to eat again but he suddenly gasped when he felt something rub against the inside of his thigh, looking down he saw May's heel-less foot and looked up to the girl again.

"What?" she asked innocently again as her leg lowered again.

"Can you _please_ stop the overly-seductive stuff please? Or at least bring it down to subtle?" Leo asked with a heavy sigh.

"Okay baby." May said with an overly-cheerful smile that sent both good and bad shivers down Leo's spine. After that they continued eating and talked about May and her family although she didn't really want to talk about her step-mothers because of her mood, especially Carol, but Leo didn't mind. They also spoke of the war and what the conciseness could be. A few minutes later the waiter returned and took their plates away.

"What would you like for desert?" he asked in his fearful/polite tone

"Nothing, we're leaving now. Bye!" May said as she stood up, grabbed Leo's hand and ran out of the restaurant.

"W… What's going on?! We haven't paid yet!" Leo called as he tried to get his footing "And what about desert?!"

"I'm Spider-Man's daughter, they wouldn't _dream_ of charging me for my food!" May replied back "Besides, their deserts _suck_!" Leo started chuckling and the two soon started to outright laugh "Catch me if you can Leo!" May yelled before she jumped into the air and fired a web line, swinging through the city

"You're on!" Leo couldn't help but smirk as he jumped with as much might as he could, easily reaching May, and launching his own web-line "Last one there has to pay for the roller coaster!"

"You're on!" May yelled back with a smirk. A few minutes later they landed, May smirking "Aha! I win!"

"Yea, you did." Leo said with a small smile as he mentally added 'Only because I let you though.' The teenage scientist stretched and asked "What you wanna do first?"

"You need to ask?" May asked before she grabbed his hand and started dragging him away "Roller coaster time!" Leo had to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Next." The ticket collector for the roller coaster said and when he saw May and Leo running towards them his eyes widened "Oh! Miss Parker, go right on ahead!"

"Thank you." May smiled kindly as she got into the car with Leo, the Spider-Man's daughter snuggling up to the boy slightly, enough to show they where close but not enough to be overly invading to his personal space. The car was soon going up the first slop "This is gonna be _so_ awesome!" May giggled

"Yea." Leo said with a smirk, anticipation shinning in his eyes. The two held their arms into the air as they screamed loudly when the car began to rocket down, racing down the tracks and round the loop-da-loops, down the sudden droops and they where back to the start too soon for their liking.

"That was awesome!" May smiled as she was almost jumping up and down from the adrenaline rush the roller coaster gave her.

"Yea." Leo chuckled "What next?"

"Cotton Candy?" May suggested as she noticed the stand.

"Sure." Leo smiled. After they paid the two continued walking around talking "Hey May, I'm curious."

"What about Liontári?" May replied sweetly.

"Liontári?"

"My mother called my dad 'Tiger' ever since they first met." May replied "I want to do something similar for you, and Leo is the Latin word for Lion but calling you Lion would be kinda boring. Liontári is the Greek word for Lion and it sounds much more exotic and special."

"Okay." Leo said with a shrug before he took another bite of his cotton candy and asked "Anyway, why do you want a child so badly?"

May looked to the floor with an extremely sad look in her eyes so Leo unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders "As I said, I never knew my mother or my baby brother. I only met my dad a little while ago. I've been gone for eighteen years. I don't want something like that to happen with my kids. To not know me or need to be kept away for years. So I want to have a baby as soon as possible." She then turned to Leo and smiled "It's also for a guarantee that neither my father of Grandpa Norman hurt you."

"Ah." Leo said with a nod

"Now I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Could you tell me how you got your powers?"

"It's simple really. I come from a small family. I had a mother, a father, and a brother. My dad was never around. My mother provided most of the money while dear old dad was a cop who constantly "investigated" strip clubs. My brother was my idol. I worshiped him along with your father. My brother was a promising geneticist. Taught me everything I know. We loved to hang out with our "uncle" Hobie Brown. Who we would later discover was the Prowler. While visiting Horizon Labs my brother was killed by the Hobgoblin. My parents decided to Reconcile and I went to visit uncle Hobie to heal my wounds. We fought the Jackal together where I was bit by a genetically altered spider. Giving me amazing powers. But worthless as I lost my family in the bombing of New York." Leo explained almost tearing up over the loss of his family.**  
**

"Oh, I never knew." May said sadly before something caught her eye "Ohh! Come one Leo! A tunnel of love!" she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him towards the romantic ride.

"No." Leo said forcefully as he used his superior strength to stop himself being dragged away.

"Why!" May moaned in annoyance.

"No tunnels of love till the second date for me." Leo quipped, feeling more comfortable after the way he and May had just shared such important information with each other.

"Oh?" May asked with a smile as she stopped trying to drag Leo and snuggled up to him.

"Hang on a sec." Leo smiled as something caught his eye. Walking up to one of the game booths he gave the guy a dollar and got a single tennis ball. Luckily Leo only needed one. He threw the ball with all his might and the stack of bottles that where the target where shattered although the ball barely tapped one of them.

"Choose you prize…" the guy in charge of the booth said in shock when he saw what the teenager had done. Leo smirked and fired a web-line which connected with a pig plushie which was wearing a classic red and blue Spider-Man costume, a Spider-Ham. He quickly pulled it over to him **(RGAU: Spider-Ham is cannon. He's from a What-If where all the Marvel Character's where animals.)**

"Here you go." Leo said in triumph as he handed the Spider-Ham to May.

"You trying to say something?" May asked as she cocked her hip slightly, put a hand on her other one and raised her eyebrow slightly. Leo didn't notice the playful look in her eyes and began to sweat and panic.

"It's meant to be cute. I was trying to be…" Leo stammered in embarrassment and self-defense but was interrupted when May burst out laughing "What? You're not made?"

"I was joking." May giggled before she leaned towards Leo and smiled "You're so sweet Liontári." Her lips then connected with his in a soft, loving kiss that sent sparks through both of them and almost short-circuited their brains.

"Ahem." A feminine voice fake-coughed causing the two to break apart. Looking to the owner of the voice they saw Rachael Carpenter 'looking' at them.

"Do you mind?!" May snapped in anger. While she didn't hate Rachael like she did Anya, because she didn't try to steal her life, Rachael made her nervous. If Rachael's mother woke up and got with Peter then he might forget about May in favor of his new step-daughter.

"I am sorry may, but it is crucial that you come with me right away!" the new Madam Web said.

"Why?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's curtail that the two of you must come to the spider-people's temple right away!" Rachael said simply.

"Whatever." May sighed as she, Leo and the new Madam Web where then surrounded by light.

**(TASF: Thanks Blue now get the hell out of my house. [Throws him out of my chair, hands him a passport and pushes him from my room down the hallway and out the door]**

**BIX: You're welcome by the way!**

**TASF: I already said thanks. Have a safe trip, be nice to your sister, finish writing your stories and don't forget to brush your teeth.**

**BIX: Seriously, the f?**

**TASF: Bye [Slams the door on him])**

**Realm of Anansi-now- **

"Where the hell am I?" Leo asked in confusion as he looked around only to be confronted by his namesake.

"You are in the realm of Anasasi hatchling." Anansi answered.

"Y… You mean you're _him_? Look man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rip you off." Leo said quickly as sweat trickled down the side of his face and he took several steps back

Anansi just chuckled and patted Leo on the shoulder lightly "It is fine. I gave you the name in fact. For you are my next champion."

"W… What?" Leo asked in shock and confusion.

"May believes that if her father falls she is to take his place. She is wrong. You will be the one to take over for Spider-Man. You're powers are growing and evolving daily. You see, I am dying so my power is going to you and, one day, you will not only match Peter in power, you will surpass him. You are my next hunter. "

"Wow. Wait! How did I get here? Last I checked May and I were… in the middle of our date when Rachael Carpenter interrupted us."

"You do not know?" Anansi asked and Leo nodded. Anansi just chuckled "We'll only one ritual can be performed to see me. I believe you have been… what is the term? 'Date raped? Ah well good bye hatchling treat her right."

"I've been what now?" Leo yelled in shock as the biggest blush he had _ever_ had spread across his face.

**Temple of the Great Weaver-Now-**

"Now _that_ was a crazy dream." Leo said wiping the sweat off his forehead. He saw a lump on the other side of him and noticed it wasn't his bed or his room. Then the figure next to him moved. He pulled the white silk covers down and gasped when he saw the brown haired beauty on his chest "May!" He yelled in shock.

"Hey Liontári." May smiled as she snuggling up to his chest, her eyes closed and a joy filled expression that made Leo's heart flutter across her face "How did you sleep?"

"Forget that where are we?" Leo asked frantically. He just had sex with Spider-man's daughter. There was no way out. He was _so_ dead!

"You don't remember? We came here after Madame Webb said it was urgent we come to the temple." May began

_-Flash Back- _

"Wow." Leo said gaping at the large golden temple, amazed by the shear size of it alone.

"Leo you need to attend the meditation room, May go with those two." Rachael said pointing to two of the spider worshipers. They were female.

"Alright." May said as she went with them. "So what's going on?"

"We're serving food for the place staff." One of them informed her as they entered the large kitchen. A particular bottle caught her eye. It was a small bottle no bigger than a bottle of mustard with a picture of a pink spider on it, the liquid inside a strange white-green-blue that almost seemed to be glowing.

"What's that?" May questioned out of curiosity as she lifted up the bottle to see the liquid slosh around the bottle as if it was water.

"A special type of spider toxin that is very similar to vodka or other heavy alcoholic drinks." She answered "It can give a spider powered, or mystically enhanced person, an experience similar to being drunk and entices the senses, but without the side effect of the hangover. If, say, you princess May or the knight Leo were to consume too much you would become drunk and fully in touch with your spider side. During the time that you are under the effect of the toxin your mind would be extremely primal."

"So if I were to consume too much I would see things as Prey and, just for example, a mate?" May asked innocently.

"Yes princess May." She answered with a nod.

"Can we put some in Leo's food?" May questioned hopefully.

"Of course." She said with a knowing smile.

"Excellent!" May cheered happily.

**Meditation Room **

"Leo! I brought you some food!" May yelled breaking Leo's concentration.

"Fine." He growled as he walked out to the large banquet before him "Wow this looks really good. If I'm correct this is gazelle, elephant, Hyena and wildebeest?"

"Yes my little Liontári, be sure to eat lots or you can't have desert." May said overly sweetly, a teasing smile on her face

"Awesome!" Leo said sitting down and consuming large amounts of food. His strength requires lots of food. After he had finished he stood up, wobbling slightly as he held his head "Hey May, I feel strange. Is there somewhere and I can lay down?"

"Don't worry Liontári I'll take you." May said with an innocent smile as she led Leo to a bed room 'Wonder how long till the drug takes effect.' May thought. As if the universe was answering her question Leo's eyes suddenly turned red as he pushed away from her "Leo!"

"May I… I feel weird." Leo said as he held his head "I… I…" he then looked up to her, his eyes now completely blue "I need my mate!" Leo then lunged at May and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Leo! Let go!" May said, faking resistance as she pretended to try and get out of his grip.

"No. You have been teasing me all night." Leo replied as he kissed her neck a few times "You are mine." Leo the looked May directly in the eye "My mate." He then lunged forwards and locked lips with May, this one much more passionate then their last one. May moaned in longing as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and her legs around his waist

_-Flash Back End- _

"Then you gave it to me like a beast and that's how we got here." May explained as she held Leo in tight embrace, lovingly running her hands across his chest.

"So I still ended up drunk? Lame." Leo scoffed as he held her close and he chuckled at her "Never thought you the kind to snuggle after."

"It was my first time." May replied bluntly with her own smile. She then straddled Leo's waist and whispered into his ear "So face it Liontári, you have hit the jackpot." and kissed him again.

**The Den, Japan**

"Too slow." Wolverine yelled as Jubilee was side stepped by the Juggernaut.

"This is so not fun." Jubilee said as she tried to punch Alonso only for him to swerve and duck then trip her.

"It would help if you weren't staring at my butt." Alonso quipped

"WHAT?!" Jubilee yelled blushing brightly, which most people didn't think was possible for a Vampire

"Hhahhahahahaha." Logan laughed at the two, trying desperately to not fall out of his chair

"Is that a blush Cher?" Gambit asked.

"No!" Jubilee yelled as she was about to turn into mist.

"I've gotten word that Spider-Man is away." Steve 'the Captain' Rodgers said when he stopped and looked around the room and asked "What's going on here?"

"Hi Steve, just 'training' Alonso and Jubilee." Logan replied with a shrug

"I did it!" Carnage suddenly yelled as he ran into the room, bouncing around like a kid with a sugar high

"Oh, what now!" Black Widow yelled in annoyance

"I went 24 whole hours without killing someone!" Carnage yelled excitably.

"He's telling the truth, I was there." Alonso confirmed.

"Good boy." Hawkeye said.

"He reminds me of Vicky." Feral sighed. And cue jealous Hawkeye. "Anyway what were you saying Cap?" Feral asked suddenly, looking from left to right quickly in embarrassment

"Peter is away, this is the perfect opportunity to disable his Avengers." Steve yelled.

"We'll have to distract them first." Logan said with a hand on his chin

"I got that covered." Feral said grinning. "Carnage and I recruited some people I call the Wolf Pack who worship Carnage the God of Death and Chaos Son of the God of Order; Spider-Man."

"Good, we move out ASAP." Steve yelled.

"Where's Laura?" Alonso asked suddenly and most people in the room suddenly realized that no one had seen the younger feral for a while. All except one person

"Metropolis." Jubilee bit out.

_-Flashback-_

_"Laura?" I asked "Where are you going?" I asked pointing towards the bags she was carrying_

_"Metropolis." She replied as she turned to walk away._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"To be with… I… I mean to kill Peter." She explained, with a slight blush. She must be embarrassed that she was caught leaving_

_"Alone?!" I yelled in shock and disbelief_

_"Yes." She said_

_"Don't." I said grabbing her arm._

"_You can't stop me." She yelled back throwing off the bags._

_"I guess I have to try." I replied with a sigh, I don't want someone who is like a sister to me to throw their life away_

**_Jubilee the Living Vampire vs. X-23 the Ultimate Weapon_**

_"This ends now Laura." I said as it began to rain heavily._

_"Sorry it has to end this way sister." Laura replied unsheathing her claws. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a Katanna._

_"_**_Eternal Flame._**_" I said as my blade lit on fire._

_We began to collide, she moved swiftly and silently. It was actually kinda beautiful. She was striking to seriously injury me, I managed to stab her in the stomach scarring the skin… burning it. She healed almost instantly, and then she cut me. I fell to the ground, and then I healed._

_"How?" She questioned._

_"Alonso, you and Logan. Your blood has been affecting me strangely, I can control all the elements ever since consuming his blood." I explained._

_"I don't have time for this." She yelled, her muscles tensing_

_"Then simply come home." I yelled back._

_"_**_Weapon X prime!_**_" She yelled rushing me._

_I had never seen her move so fast, bouncing around me clawing away at weak points in my bones. I reached out my hand in an attempt to stop her and she grabbed it then unsheathed her foot claw into my stomach._ _"Auggh." I muttered._

_"Sorry about this Jubilee." She said as she drove her hand deeper into my stomach, I blacked out_

_-Flashback end-_

"Damn it!" Logan yelled, punching a table hard "We need to go and find her! Now!"

"Don't stress soldier, let's go save her." Steve said putting his hand on the feral's soldier.

"Alright, Avengers Assemble!" Logan yelled

"Triple A." Juggernaut snicker/ whispered

"Idiot." Jubilee whispered as she playfully elbowed him in the rubs

"But a cute one." He replied with a smirk

"Maybe." Jubilee drawled with a flirtatious wink

**Regime Base**

"Felicia that's not good enough."Carol said sounding disappointed then playfully added." What was that? One? Two tons of force? Hit harder soldier." Carol ordered as Black Cat stood panting in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of sneakers,black P,E shorts,a white shirt with Spider-Man's face on them which the other girls believed ludicrous but Felicia reasoned that showed how much she cared for Peter, her mask, and a pair of padded boxing gloves as she punched the palms of her hands. Trying desperately to hit her hard. Tired of Carol's constant goading. She was a peak human not superhuman like her other harem "sisters".

"You got it Carol." She replied as she struck faster and harder. Still not pleasing Carol.

"You have to try harder. Out of all of us you're the most vulnerable, Daredevil's teaching Carmillia martial arts and I promised Peter we'd have you doing strength training!" Carol yelled as Felicia increased the speed and power of her strikes.

"I'm doing my best. The Spidercide drug hasn't fully integrated with me yet." Black Cat defended

"But when it does your strength will go up by a factor of ten, you need to be as strong as possible before hand." Carol yelled back. She was still slightly angry from the fight with May yesterday, and worried because no one has seen her at the base since

"Come on your faster than me _and_ stronger. Why are you letting me whoop you?" Matt asked as Scorpia who appeared to be wearing a black long sleeved belly shirt with a white spider on it, black pants and a black mask that covered her nose and mouth tried in vain to hit him.

"I'm trying." She replied as she tried to hit the Man-Without-Fear.

"I promised Peter that after I taught the soldiers I'd teach you but you're not making it easy." Daredevil told her.

"But I already learned martial arts from S.H.I.E.L.D." Scorpia yelled.

"That explains so much." Matt laughed.

"Hey!" Scorpia yelled as Matt grabbed her leg and hurled her at the wall.

"Now I'll allow you to use the Symbiote, She-Venom." Daredevil said as it formed. It looked like the way Spider-man wore it except her hair flowed freely in a similar manner to Scream.

"We have you now!" She yelled.

"Bring it." Matt replied pulling out his billy clubs.

"We will." Elaine said with a smirk.

**(RGAU: Ignore this. I have to change and will later. Pretend it's not here.)**

**The Coffee Bean** **(RGAU: Coffee shop owned and run by Harry Osborn or really no one since I killed him off.)**

"So what's new with you?" Peter asked as Laura stared back unsure what to say. "How's Logan?"

"Fine." Laura said blankly before she added "But he really wants to kill you."

"Of course." Peter deadpanned with a roll of his eyes "What about Jubilee or that Juggernaut? Wait don't tell me, I'd be getting an unfair advantage over Logan. You're not my spy, you're my love."

"It's alright, you're asking me about my friends with how we're getting along. You don't mean it like that. Besides, Logan only goes over battle plans with his Avengers." Laura replied with a small smile "While Logan spends his time plotting your down fall Cap trains with Juggy and Jubilee, Gambit spars with Hawkeye, Nightwolf sews costumes and Carnage tries his best not to kill anything."

"I wonder if I could convince them to convert? Especially that Juggernaut." Peter stopped to sip his coffee "It would be nice to have someone invincible on my side."

"What about you?" Laura asked curiously

"Let's see. The girls and I have gotten married, I'm teaching the girls martial arts, the Asgradians how to use guns, making it so that Metropolis runs on air, I went on a date with Sable _aaaaaaand_ I learned that I can run on sex." Peter said.

"Oh." Laura said in amazement as she thought over what he said before her eyes widened at the last one "Wait! You can what?!"

"Being the center of reality I can harness sex and turn it into power, I'm saving it though."

"That's… _interesting_ Peter."

"Want me to show you how?" Peter asked causing Laura to blush.

_"M… Maybe another time…" Laura muttered and Peter just smiled before he kissed her softly on the cheek_

_"We'll have plenty of time if you say yes." He whispered and Laura was confused before she looked down and her eyes widened. Peter's hand was next to her own, yet his was palm up with something in it._

_It was a ring._

_The ring was a white-gold ring with a black diamond in the middle._

_And it was one of the most beautiful things she could ever imagine._

_"W… What is this Peter?" Laura asked in shock_

_"Laura, will you marry me?" Peter asked with a soft, loving smile. Laura just smiled and nodded. Peter put the ring on her finger and kissed her softly._

_Booooooom_

"What the hell?" Laura yelled as they quickly pulled apart

"I'm here to kill you Spider-Man." Black Widow said entering the room. "Laura?"

"Natasha?" Laura yelled.

"I can see it, the Resistance they're all here. I have to deal with them." Peter's costume formed. "Laura you can handle Widow."

"Alright." Laura replied as Peter vanished.

"You traitorous bitch!" Black Widow growled, especially when she noticed the ring on her finger

"Takes one to know one." Laura replied with a slight glare

**The Black Widow vs. X23 the Ultimate Weapon**

"I'm sorry Natasha, you were like a sister to me." Laura said as she unsheathed her claws.

"Time to put you down, dog." Black Widow replied. They then began to collide with each other, striking efficiently.

Two master assassins trying to defeat the other

Laura began to allow her feral side to gain control, knowing Natasha was as deadly as her name sake.

"**Widow's Bite.**" Natasha said as she opened fire on Laura. Laura was fast enough to dodge the first few shots but was eventual caught off guard. Suddenly Black Widow was behind her and she began to kick Laura repeatedly before wrapping a rope around her and hurling her through a building. Laura then began growling her feral side in full control.

**Wager**

"Logan doesn't deserve a daughter like you." Natasha said cruelly **(RGAU: Logan adopts girls like Batman adopts Robins. Many of Marvel's female populace see him as a feather figure, mostly the mutant girls.)**

**"**You don't deserve to be his daughter." Laura replied smugly as they charged at each other. Then Laura cut Natasha's arm causing blood to flow. Natasha ignored it and shot Laura at least 7 times. But she was relentless.

"**Weapon X Prime.**" Laura said as she charged Black Widow. Easily dodging the kicks she threw at her. Laura then unsheathed her foot claw into Natasha's stomach. She then pulled it out causing the red-head to leak blood. Then Laura dug her right hand into her chest and rip out Black Widow's heart "I'm sorry."

**Winner: X23**

**Regime: 1**

**Resistance: 0**

"What have I done?" Laura questioned lying in a pool of Black Widow's blood "I killed her."

"Surrender Hawkeye." Black Cat commanded as she landed in front of him.

"I don't think so. Maybe you should?" Hawkeye replied as he shot an arrow at her only for it to be caught by Spider-man.

"You dare to touch MY wife?" Spider-man questioned grabbing Hawkeye by the throat "Let this remind you of who's in charge." Spidey said as he snapped his neck, enjoying the sounds of pain coming from the former Avenger until the final painful snapping sound. All the other heroes stared in shock,

"PARKER!" Wolverine yelled jumping his former ally. Unsure if he really just saw what he thought had happened

**Cyclops Mutant Savior vs Jubilee the living Vampire**

"Stand down." Cyclops commanded.

"Make me." Jubilee replied pulling out a bo staff "Gambit taught me this." They began to collide. Cyclops easily stopping Jubilees blows. Then he grabbed the staff and made Jubilee hit herself in the stomach, chest then face.

"He taught you nothing." Cyclops yelled as he unleashed a blast upon her. Jubilee barley managed to evade it. Then he was right in front of her and she punched him.

**Wager**

"You're on the wrong side Jubilee." Cyclops warned pressing his visor.

"I trust Logan. And so did you." Jubilee said as her hand filled with energy. The little thing that made her feel special. They charged at each other. Parring Optic Blasts to pyrotechnics. Then Cyclops feel to the ground struggling to stand.

"**Party Time.**" Jubilee said as she removed her yellow jacket and pink shades. Her face was covered by a face plate. A pink visor similar to cyclops and ears that would make you call her Batgirl. She broke the staff in half then engaged Scott. Striking him in the stomach, back of his legs, the head then in his spine "**Fire Works.**" She said as to wings appeared under her arms and she carried Cyclops into the sky. Above the clouds and face the moon. She then sent them on a down ward spiral to the ground. Cyclops finding himself stuck in the concert. Then she summoned as much of her power into her hands as possible "**Vampire's Bite.**" She said as the ball was struck by lighting then hurled it at Scott.

"Dammit. I can't lose! **OPTIC FURY!**" Scott yelled as he let out a full fury blast to send the ball flying upward.

"Hell no." Jubilee said as she pulled out a katanna and sent the ball going downward. Ensuring it stayed down.

"Son of bitch!" Cyclops said as he was hit by the blast and Jubilee landed on top of him, Cyclops was covered in bruises and his costume was tore, the two of them where standing in a giant crater.

"I'm sorry Scott. I wish it could have been different." Jubilee said as she was surrounded by bats and vanished.

**Winner: Jubilee**

**Regime: 1**

**Resistance: 1**

**The MIGHTY Thor God of Thunder vs. The Sensational She-Hulk**

"**THOR!**" Loki yelled as he was struck by lighting and became the God of Thunder "You are a fool to challenge me."

"And I thought you were just a cute kid." She Hulk said as she grew to her hulk state. Wearing a black costume. A basically her regular costume except with black instead of purple. She then charged the God of Thunder. Punching him in the face then grabbing him by the cape and hurling him a parking lot causing a massive explosion "I went through some mutations. Now I'm as strong as you."

"No one is dear child." Thor replied pulling out his hammer "**ODIN FORCE.**" He said as he was struck by lighting "**Ikol.**" Thor said as his other half appeared and began to beat She Hulk senseless and then stood next to his brother. Then lighting struck once more fusing the two. "**We are Woden! Son of ODIN! God of THUNDER!**" He yelled. In his new appeared as a man with brown hair about 6'7 wearing a white costume. With gold boots, wrist bands, and a lighting symbol on his had a hod and cap with a golden lighting bolt turned blue with a golden trim. Lighting flowed thorough the giant lighting sign on his chest. He held Mjolnir close.

"**She Hulk Smash!**" She yelled as she pounced on him causing a giant crater. She began to punch. Only causing Woden to laugh.

"That all you got? Pitiful." Woden said knocking She Hulk into the sky and grabbing her. Capturing her in a bear hug. "**Woden!**" He yelled as they were struck by lighting. Then they landed on Earth causing an explosion. Thor and Ikol had separated into there original forms.

'Thank you brother." Thor said with a nod and smile

'You are welcome Thor." Ikol replied with a smile as he vanished.

**Winner: Thor**

**Regime: 2**

**Resistance: 1**

**Norman Osborn vs. the Captain**

"It's time you joined your fellow soldiers in hell." Norman said coldly.

"No. But I can send you there in my place." The Captain replied pulling out his shield. He began easily out maneuvering Norman, punching at the armor with little actual effect

"That it! **Call of the GOBLINS.**" Norman roared as the Hobgoblins emerged. Steve threw his shield. It bounced off there faces. He jumped and kicked one in the face knocking him out. Then punched the other two.

"That all you got?" Steve questioned as Norman grabbed him.

"Not even close you patriotic idiot." Norman replied hurling cap through several buildings. He followed but looked around in confusion, trying to find the warrior "Where did he go?"

"Above you." Cap replied as he hit Norman over the head

"That's it! I have had enough! **IRON GOBLIN!**" Norman yelled as the suit turned into Goblin armor and a glider "Call me the **BLACK Goblin!**"

"I'll call you a target." Cap replied punching him in the face.

**Wager**

"You're no longer a soldier." Norman goaded.

"And you are? Maybe you are a as crazy as they say." Steve yelled charging him. His shield absorbing the blasts Norman shot at him

"**The Captain.**" Steve yelled as he began to beat Norman with his shield. Ripping his helmet off then punching him in the face, knocking the scientist out

**Winner: The Captain**

**Regime: 2**

**Resistance: 2**

**Daredevil the Man-Without-Fear vs. Gambit**

"Bring it." Daredevil demanded as he pulled out his clubs

"A devil in New York? Who would have guessed?" Gambit joked as he and Daredevil begin to collide, there skills as good as even. Then Gambit hurled multiple playing cards in Matt's direction, each glowing pink from his mutant explosion powers, and causing an explosion leaving Daredevil crushed under a building "To easy. Gambit said walking away.

"Damn right." Daredevil said standing up "**Fear the hand of the DAREDEVIL!**" He yelled as HAND ninja appeared around them. And a giant red hand appeared out of the ground and grabbed Gambit.

"Let me go." Gambit demanded as he struggled to get free.

"**Fear me**." Daredevil commanded as he began to whack Gambit across the face with his Billy clubs, causing Gambit to bleed from his mouth and nose "**Goodbye**." Matt said the ninja's stuck there swords into Gambit and the hand disappeared. Gambit feel to the ground.

**Winner: Daredevil**

**Regime: 3**

**Resistance: 2**

**Quicksilver the Fastest Man Alive vs. The Lethal Carnage**

"I'm here Parker." Quicksilver said pressing his communicator "Speed and Mercury are helping take down the Wolf Pack."

"Leave my followers alone." Carnage yelled as his Symbiote formed, tendrils of the red and black substance flaring around wildly from his anger

"This is just great." Quicksilver II mumbled before his eyes narrowed and he began to pick up speed "**Calling on Speed.**" He said as he ran in a vortex around Carnage. At first Cletus was confused but the in became apparent. He was trapped

"**The Whizzer.**" Quicksilver said as a man in his 70's came out of the vortex and punched Carnage. He was wearing a yellow full body suit with a blue W on his chest and forehead. He punched Carnage the equivalent of 100 times in a matter of seconds then vanished.

"**Quicksilver 1.**" He said as the original Quicksilver came out and kicked Hawkeye in the face viciously. Then he punched him in the stomach. Finally kicking him in the back. Disrupting his spinal cord.

"**Speed Demon**." He said as Speed Demon came out an grabbed Carnage and then flung him around, tossing him in air and then punching him before he hit the ground. He repeated this for about 5 minutes. By the end Carnage was barely awake.

"**Speed.**" He said as a girl with blond hair wearing his old speed costume bounced around and then punched Carnage in the face before she then repeatedly super-speed-kicking him between his legs about thirty times. Carnage gasped in pure agony from the sneak attack and fell to his knees, his hands and some Symbiote tendrils covering his extremely painful groin

"**Outburst(RGAU: Or Mercury. Which ever you prefer.).**" He said as a boy who looked about 13 wearing a blue ad green suit similar to Quicksilver II"s kicked him in the face and vanished. Then Speed stopped spinning as Carnage fell to the ground. Then he stood among his fellow Speedsters.

"I'll kill you!" Carnage yelled in fury as he stood up, his Symbiote managing to deactivate the pain center in his brain, making all the pain to leave his body temporarily

"You're no where near fast enough." Quicksilver said as he began dashing around punching Carnage, landing a thousand blows in the fraction of a minute. Using the heat he's producing to his advantage "**Speed Force!**" he yelled as he ran around the world an estimated 600 times before coming to punch Carnage "**Infinite Mass Punch!**" Tommy said landing an enormous punch to Carnage's face. Only causing Carnage to laugh.

"**TOTAL MAYHEM.**" Carnage laughed as his Symbiote tendrils thrash wildly. He approached Quicksilver and began punching him. Tommy to tried to move desperately tries to free himself "**Minimum Carnage.**" He said as smaller versions of himself formed from his tendrills and began to beat the tar out of Tommy. Who began vibrating wildly to get the Symbiotes off him "**Maximum Carnage!**" Cletus yelled growing to a giant size and stepping on Tommy.

**Winner: Carnage**

**Regime: 3**

**Resistance: 3**

**Black Cat vs. Armor**

"Bring it." Black Cat said extending her claws.

"Always wanted to beat up one of Spider-man's rebound girls." Armor said as Black Cat kicked her in the face and began to beat the crap out of her. Armor choosing to fight Felicia hand to hand instead of activating her energy armor. Which was honestly an extremely stupid idea. Armor managed to kick Felicia in the stomach before she punching her in the face. The Black Cat rolled as she hit the floor, landing in a crouch, a toothy grin spread across her face

"**Tough Luck.**" Felicia said as she kicked Armor in the face, did a back flip and then kicked Armor in the face launching her in the air. Then she pulled out her whip and pulled armor down to the ground with a thwack. Then jumping onto Armor's shoulders, wrapping her legs around her slashing her across the face before she jumped away and brought her leg down and the back of her foot collided with the back of Armor's head. Her leg continued coming down, slamming Armor's face into the ground hard and knocking the mutant girl out. Felicia turned around and began to walk way only to stop and look over her shoulder with a glare "I will do anything for Peter, remember that and you may live."

**Winner: Black Cat**

**Regime: 4**

**Resistance: 3**

**Captain Marvel vs. The Unstoppable Juggernaut**

"You're no match for me." The Juggernaut warned.

"I won't lose twice." Carol replied as she rushed him, managing to hurt him in the process.

"What?" The Juggernaut questioned amazed she was able to hurt him. He took hits from Thor, God of Thunder, crusher of planets. Sure Carol was strong but not Thor strong. However, he didn't want to hit her. Not after what he saw Spider-Man do to the Hulk. So he had to win another way.

"Surprised? So am I!" Carol yelled as she grabbed him by the helmet and began to fly high in the air at full speed, faster then Juggernaut can move, with the attention of throw him into space. With her victory already assured, in her mind, her thoughts began to wonder. And a voice filled her head

_'Will you two shut up!?'_ May's voice suddenly snapped_ 'Neither of you have any say on how I dress! This is my life, not yours! If I want to dress like this then what right do you have to tell me how to dress?!'_

'May, I'm only trying to look out for y…' Carol's voice from the past said, trying to reassure her

_'I can look out for myself! I'm 18! I've been training ever since I was able to walk and talk enough to understand everything that was going on around me properly! And you are just stupid ex-pilot who my father has fallen for after my mother died! You have no right to make me do anything!'_

Carol gasped at the memory, her grip on Juggernaut's helmet slipped, and the Unstoppable Force fell to Earth and crashed through a building. "Ow." He replied as he switched to his mutant form. Carol landing in front of him

"You do release that I can beat you more easily in this form correct?" Carol asked as she tapped him lightly but had no effect.

"As long as the gem's mystical energy flows through me even my mortal form is unstoppable." Alonso explained as he allowed fire to flow on to his hands then turned it into optic energy.

"I absorb energy idiot." Carol said not believing her luck.

"Never at this magnitude." Alonso smirked as he upped the energy. Allowing it to flow into her. Letting his mystic energy inside of Carol. She was smirking at first but then the energy overwhelmed her.

"How?" Carol questioned as the energy exploded out her body and tore most of her clothes. She fell unconscious.

"No mere mortal can handle the power of the Juggernaut." Alonso answered pressing his communicator "Yes Jubes? Really? Be right there babe."

**Winner: The Juggernaut**

**Regime: 4**

**Resistance: 4**

**Scorpion She-Venom vs. Feral**

"You're going down." Scorpia said grinning under her mask. She appeared to be wearing a black long sleeved belly shirt with a white spider on it, fingerless gloves, skin-tight black pants and a black mask that covered her nose and mouth.

"After you. Skanks first." Feral was wearing a skin-tight black suit with fingerless gloves and shoes that exposed her toes. Then she let her Feral side take over and transformed into a werewolf like creature. Scorpia began to kick aiming for her head. Only for Feral to block and hurl her at the wall.

**Wager**

"Stand down." Scorpia commanded as her Symbiote took over and she became She-Venom.

"And die like Sabretooth? No thank you." Feral replied rushing her. Both of them falling over in the ensuing explosion.

"Ow." Scorpia said as she and Feral both stood back up and charged at each other again and began to trade blows with Scorpia effectively keeping up "Gotta thank Daredevil later."

"If you live." Feral said as she kicked Scorpia in the stomach.

"I will." She Venom replied as grabbed Feral's foot and hurled her through a building.

"No! I won't let you." Feral said as she kicked Scorpia in the stomach then kicked her away.

"Whelp!" Scorpia yelled as she charged Feral.

"**Dog House!**" Feral yelled as she began to claw away at Scorpia. Leaving large claw marks in Scorpia's stomach.

"**She-Venom!**" She-Venom yelled as the Symbiote formed over her body. She then webbed Feral's feet to the ground before slashing her stomach and ripped off her arms "**My Offspring!**" She yelled as Toxin, Scorn and Hybrid all attacked Feral viscously. Then She-Venom shot a web line and hurled her through 100 building's. When She-Venom found her all her wounds had healed but she was unconscious.

**Winner: She-Venom**

**Regime: 5**

**Resistance: 4**

**The Invincible Ironman vs Namor the Sub-Mariner**

Namor suddenly emerges from the ocean wearing a new costume. It looked exactly like his traditional except with a golden armor covering the top half of his chest and his shoulder's with a A in the center "You are a fool to challenge me Tin Man."

Ironman lands on the ground and faces Namor "Whatever you say fish boy."

"I'll rip you out of that armor." Namor yells as he charges Ironman grabbing his armored gloves and hurling him before he then landing on him.

"**Uni-Beam.**" Tony yelled as he unleashed a full power blast that engulfed Namor.

"Pathetic." Namor yelled as he punched Stark in the face.

**Wager**

"You commanded Technology not the ocean." Namor yelled as he pulled out his trident and ran at Tony.

"Fish, disgusting." Tony said as his repulsor on his hand became a canon and he rushed as Namor, his cannon touching Namor's trident causing a massive explosion.

"**Tidal wave**!" Namor yelled the ocean suddenly covered the landscape. Then a Goblin shark came and bit into Stark, then a squid then a Kraken hurled him towards Namor who stuck Tony in the chest with his Trident, then pulled it out "Weakling."

**Winner: Namor**

**Regime: 5**

**Resistance: 5**

.**The Amazing, Astonishing, Avenging, Spectacular, Sensational Spider-Man vs. The Savage, Astonishing Wolverine**

"I hope you're ready for hell Logan." Peter yelled kicking Wolverine off of him

"I've been to hell. This is worse." Logan replied. Peter immediately took the offensive by landing effect blows to his face, not letting up for a second. Then Wolverine stabbed Peter in the chest

**(RGAU:Logan really did go to hell, go figure.)**

"It's not going to be that easy." Peter yelled as he webbed Wolverine by the face and hurled him through several buildings.

"**Feral Fury!**" Wolverine yelled as he rushed Peter, making large claw marks in Peter's rapidly healing skin, digging deeper and deeper into Peter's organs.

"That's enough Old Man! **Web Rush!**" Peter yelled as he grabbed Wolverines hands and then started a viscous barrage of punches on Logan leaving behind a trail of after images.

**Super Wager**

"**Berserker Barrage!**" Logan yells rushing Peter, his eyes blood red.

"**Up, Up and AWAY!**" Peter yells rushing Logan, dodging his strikes and lifting him into the sky then hurling him into the ground then landing on him.

"I'll kill you!' Logan yelled as a white web appeared underneath Peter's feet and began to expand rapidly.

"**Web of LIFE.**" Peter yells as Logan is unable to move trapped in his charge "To easy."

"**Scarlet Spider!**" Peter said as his brother appeared from a crack in the web and punched Logan in the stomach.

"**Spider-Girl!**" Peter says as Anya runs out of the breach in the web and punched Logan in the face.

"**Spiderwoman!**" Peter said as Jessica appeared and venom blasted Logan.

"**She-Venom!**" He said as his wife appeared and stuck her tail through his stomach and out his back.

"**Archane!**" He said as his daughter appeared and kicked Logan in the stomach.

"**Anansi!**" Peter said his soon-to-be new prodigy punched Logan then used his venom stinger to pierce his gut

**"SPIDER-MEN!"** He roared as different Peter Parker's and Spider-Men from multiple universes, such as 2099, Noir, a six-armed Spider-Man, the two different Ultimate's, MC2, Man-Spider, Spider-Lizard, Spider-Hulk and more, all emerged and tackled the Feral mutant

"Ow." Logan bit out as the two men stood at odds. Peter then pulled a sword out of his chest.

"It ends now Logan." Peter said getting into a stance as the world around them was set to flames, it began to fall apart Peter held the legendary Murmusa Blade in his hands.

"I guess so Parker. When we first met I thought it would end there. We met again I thought we'd be partners. But now we're locked in the deadliest of combat." Logan responded as he unsheathed his claws. This was it the final battle.

"It's been a pleasure Logan." Peter said solemnly as he took off his mask

"It has Peter." Logan agreed with a nod, pulling down his cowl-like-mask

"Then let's end this like an epic movie old buddy." Peter joked lightly with a small smile

"Sure." Logan smiled back. There was several moments of silence before they simultaneously charged at each other at full speed with a great roar from both of them. Just as their blades where about to hit, Logan's through Peter's head and Peter's through Logan's hear, the two men were suddenly engulfed in a light so white it would put the purest of snow and the clearest of clouds to shame.

**Winner: Tie**

**Regime: 6**

**Resistance: 6**

"Peter?" Scorpia questioned as she and the other conscious members of the Regime arrived. Noting that she couldn't sense his smybiote.

"We are they?" Carol questioned obviously worried as she searched for her husband.

'I can't smell them." Laura said with a look of fear on her face.

"Logan." Alonso said as he held Jubilee in tight embrace who was crying on his shoulder.

"He's gone." Jubilee bit out.

"No Peter NO!" Felicia yelled in horror as she was comforted by Daredevil.

"We lost good men today." Steve said apologetically

"The hell we did!" Scorpia yelled as she turned to Steve and punched him hard in the face "This was entirely _your fault_! We where happy! We where married! The people of the _world_ where happy! There was no war, no conflict! Almost _no_ crime what so ever! The only ones who weren't happy where _you_!"

"You where taking peoples freedom!" Steve yelled back "Just like the Registration Act!"

"But there's a difference here Steve!" Tony said "When you think back to it, the Registration Act was doomed to fail in the first place but now? The people of the Earth are happy! Far less people are dyeing! Especially since, with so little crime and criminal masterminds, the smart people like me are able to spend more time on inventing tech to help people, medical advances that would have taken a decade for us to reach before!"

Before the argument could continue Loki pointed to the sky and yelled "What the hell is that?" everyone looked in the direction Loki had been pointing and their eyes widened when they saw a giant space ship.

"Wait! I recognize that ship." Quicksilver said pointing at it as it landed. The hull opened and the Hulk emerged. But on second look he was not conscious. There was a golden glove around his neck.

"No! Not you." Tommy muttered in shock as he took a step back

"That's right Thanos has arrived. My ships are landing all over the planet as we speak, Enjoy." Thanos laughed.

**(RGAU:Well that's it. Logan and Peter are dead, the teams in ruins and Thanos has arrived to conquer it. What will happen next? Will something happen next? Do not ask me to write lemons. I'll post the uncut version and before you review I had complete permission to borrow the scenes I did. Don't believe me ask the author's yourself. I borrowed lines form Blue's XLee fic. That's it. And something from the SLIAG unconsciously, I'll fix it later so ignore it for now.I'll update later.)**

**Read and Review**

**~TASF out**


End file.
